So Much For My Happy Ending
by Kimmie-Reivers
Summary: Chad has everything he could possibly want, a big house, money, his dream job, nice cars and a hot girlfriend. What happens when Chad dumps his girlfriend in search of the perfect woman to settle down with? Simple: Taylor, and Kymy's not happy about it.
1. Thinking

_A/N: Yeah, yeah I know I've been slacking on my Chaylor stories, but I've decided to try my hand at a total stereotypic story about Chad. You know the one's where he's rich, single and hot? Yeah soo this is called: _

**So Much for My Happy Ending…**

**Chad couldn't help but stare as he looked at himself in his bathroom mirror. He was hot, fine and successful, yet he couldn't keep a girl... Plus he was getting sick of his mother's not-so-subtle "When are you going to give this huge house a woman's touch and me grandchildren?" Every time he would always simply answer, "I'm working on it…" Before he could sink any deeper into his thoughts, his cell phone began to ring.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Chad, are you coming with us to the banquet thing tonight?" Troy asked**

"**Yeah man. What time?"**

"**A hour and a half…"**

"**Why are you just calling me now?" Chad asked, slightly irritated at Troy's forgetfulness**

"**I kind of forgot, but Jason and Zeke reminded me! I heard there are going to be ****some ladies." Chad's annoyance disappeared with the slight mention of women. Even though he couldn't keep a girlfriend, didn't mean he didn't want one. **

"**So how'd you and the blond work out?" Troy asked Chad. Chad laughs.**

"**Which one?" **

"**The tall, skinny, model looking one…"**

"**Kymy?"**

"**Yeah! She was fine as hell! What happen to her?"**

"**There was nothing there… She was only a good fuck…"**

"**Then why didn't you keep her?!"**

"**I don't really feel like explaining…" Chad said, sounding distant.**

_**Yeah I don't feel like explaining how when we were fucking, she called me Michael…**_

"**Alright well get off the phone and get ready, well be in front of the house to pick ****you up in an hour."**

"**Alright." Chad said as he hung up his phone. As he put on his slacks and matching blazer, his phone began to vibrate.**

"**Hello?" **

"**Is this Chad? This is Kasey, the girl you met last night… I just want to say yesterday night and morning, was amazing… I guess they call you God for a reason…" The girl gushed. Chad couldn't help but think, what the hell did she mean by **_**they**_**? Was she referring to the other women, who were part of his long history, of one night stands? Chad tried to remember all their names, but it was impossible. **

"**Let's see, there was Alisha, Karma, Alicia, Heather, Mariah, Grace, Margaret, Angie, Stacy, Jolisa, Jane, Alice, Julia, Nixa and….. Damn too many woman to remember! I've got to stop this…" Chad said to himself, once he hung up. After he was finished dressing, he heard a horn blow outside.**


	2. Hit and Runs?

**"Chad! What's up?" Troy said, as Chad got into his car. While Troy babbled on about stuff, all Chad could think about was the long list of his girlfriends. Well to be exact they weren't girlfriends, they were more like hit and runs…**

**"Dude are you ok? You look like somethings worrying you…"Troy said.**

**"I'm just thinking about stuff."**

**"What kind of stuff?"**

**"All the women I've slept with since high school."**

**"Wow how many people would we need to count on fingers and toes, forty?" Troy laughed. **

**"I'm serious!" Chad mumbled. Troy looked at Chad and shook his head.**

**"Dude if I could get laid half as much as you do, I'd be the happiest man alive!" Chad shook his head and his curly hair moved in his face.**

**The rest of the ride, Chad stewed in silence. **

**"Hey Chad!" A busty, dark skinned girl, shouted across the room, when Chad and Troy arrived. When Chad saw who it was he couldn't help but look amazed. It was his ex from middle school and high school. They'd dated on and off from 6th to 12th grade. Each time they'd broke up, both of them would be nervous wreck until they would come to an agreement. Now looking at her, he could feel all those weird feelings coming back. **

**"Isn't that Taylor?" Troy asked, sounding genuinely surprised.**

**"Yeah…" was all Chad could say.**

**"Hey Chad! Hey Troy." Taylor said, as she approached the guys.**

**"Hey Tay!" Troy said. **

**"Hey Taylor…" Chad said, coolly. Even though he sounded perfectly calm, he was seeing everything they'd done together. From his first real girlfriend to his first kiss to his first… **

**"How are you Chad?" Taylor answered. She couldn't help but observe Chad. From his curly hair to his well defined abdomen to his long legs. **

_**I'd always loved his hair… I wish I could run my hands through it, like old times.**_

**"So Taylor I see you aged beautifully." Troy said, breaking the intense silence. Taylor smiled at his comment. **

**"Thanks Troy, I see ****you're growing a beard. Does Troy w****anna grow up one day?" Taylor said, making fun of Troy. He s****troked his beard, consciously. **

**"Troy, ****I was joking… you look nice. Time works for you." Taylor replied, quickly. She then turned her attention to Chad.**

**"Hey Chad…" Taylor said shyly.**

**"Hey Tay." Chad answered back.**


	3. Memories

**_Sooo welcome to a new ff specialty I've decided to try my hand at. FLASHBACKS! Whoooo! Sorry I've been so suckish on updating, but I've been kinda busy lately with a new Boyfriend and all.... who happens to be the most finest guy I've ever met in my life!!!_**

**

* * *

**

"**So what brings you here Mr. Dansforth?" Taylor asked, looking Chad in his dark brown eyes. **

_**It's going to take all my will, not to relapse…..**_

**All Chad could think about was grabbing Taylor by the hand and making all the lost years up to her.**

_**Taylor moaned as Chad pushed her against the locker in the hall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, grinding back into him.**_

_"**I love you Tay." Chad said, as he looked into her eyes, kissing her lips and gradually her neck.**_

_"**I love you too Chad." Tay moaned.**_

"**Chad are you ok?" Taylor asked, worriedly. She knew this look on his face all too well. This was the same face, she'd found when she'd caught Chad cheating on her with Sharpay. Her mind wandered to that night.**

_**Chad led Sharpay into the costume wardrobe. **_

"_**Shar we have to make this quick, before Taylor catches on…"**_

"_**But make this too quick and it's over Dansforth…" Sharpay whispered, in Chad's ear.**_

_**Chad nodded and pushed Sharpay against the only bare wall in the room. Little did he know Taylor was already inside the costume room. **_

_**He didn't know she heard every word, groan or scream they made, no matter how quiet they were. All Taylor could do was wipe her face, as the hot tears flowed down it. After she heard them pause, she stepped from behind one of the racks.**_

"_**You lying, cheating, dirty bastard!!!!" Taylor screamed, when Sharpay pointed her out, too exhausted to speak.**_

_**The only thing Chad did that day, was cry. No one ever thought something could make the playa of the school breakdown brokenheartedly. He didn't have answers for why he did it, but he did know he'd made a huge mistake. **_

_**Chad tried to apologize to Taylor every time he saw her in the hall or in class and she avoided him every time.**_

**Taylor snapped herself back to reality. She silently mumble a curse as tell-a-tale tears flowed down her face, destroying her perfectly applied makeup.**

"**I have to go…" Taylor said, as she ran towards the bathroom with her purse in her hand.**

"**I promised myself I wouldn't cry… but look at me… why am I so damn weak!?" Taylor asked herself. **

"**What'd you say to upset Taylor, Chad?" Troy asked.**

"**Nothing… I guess she remembered old times…"**

"**Tay's never been the one to breakdown though…" Troy said, flirting with a blond across the room. "Hey man, there's a chick over there calling my name!" he added. Chad nodded and Troy walked away. **

**He'd only came to meet new woman and now the one from the past came to him. He had to find her. Chad waited until Taylor came back out the bathroom. Despite all the fine women that'd walked passed him and practically offered themselves at his disposal, he ignored them all, thinking only of Taylor. **

"**Look Taylor, I'm sorry about what happened a long time ago. You never gave me the chance to apologize for my stupidity…" Chad started, before he could say anymore, Taylor reached up and kissed him, looking into his eyes.**

"**If you felt anything let me know…" Taylor said. Chad looked her in shock but shook his head.**

"**I did feel it…"**

_**Stronger than before.**_


	4. Will this make me remember?

"**Come on Chad." Taylor says, pulling Chad towards the exit. Chad motions at Zac that he's leaving and Zac gives Chad thumbs up and a nod. Chad walks outside with Taylor.**

"**Taylor, where are you taking me?" Chad asks, jerking his hand from Taylor's grip. **

"**I'm taking you home… I really want to see if what we had is still valid…" **

**All Chad can do is shrug his shoulders and follow Taylor to her car. **

**[Sorry guys I cant do this anymore! First person it is!!!] **

**When we get to her house, I can help but look around. Her neighborhood is extremely similar to mine. When she unlocks the door, I can barely get a word in before she slams the door behind her and covers her lips with mine. Taylor breaks the kiss and grabs my hand, pulling me up stairs. When we get to her room, I can't help but help her undress.**

"**Are you sure about this?" I ask, suddenly on edge.**

"**Chad please don't try to change my mind! I need to do this…" Taylor says, dropping to her knees. Chad holds his breath, knowing what Taylor is about to do. She unbuckles his belt and unzips his slacks.**

"**Someone grew…" Taylor says under her breath. Chad can't help but smile too. His smile quickly turns to a grimace as Taylor takes his length into her awaiting mouth.**

"**Tay…" Chad groans, placing his hand on Taylor's head, encourages her movements. Taylor takes his entire length, only gagging once. Chad moans as Taylor withdraws her mouth, making a popping sound. When Taylor sees the look of pain on Chad's face, she takes him back into her mouth. Taylor smiles as she sees Chad's eyes roll as he comes in her mouth. After Taylor removes her mouth, Chad waits for her to run to the bathroom, but instead she swallows.**

"**Wow…" Chad says, taking a deep breath. Chad kicks his pants to the side along with his boxers. Taylor smiles as Chad grabs Taylor hand, pulling her to him, so their bare bodies are touching. She moans as she feels him kiss the spot where her shoulder meets her arm. **

_**Her spot, how'd he remembered?**_

**She felt her knees give out from under her and Chad supports her weight until they get to the bed and he lays Taylor down.**

_**This is the big moment to wow her with my skills… I've been told I can do magical things with my tongue…**_

**Chad hears Taylor draw in a breath as he runs his tongue from her neck to her toes, stopping to pay attention to each of her breast. He took each in his mouth, sucking her nipples until they were hard and tweaking them with his thumb and pointer finger. By the time his 'treasure" hunt rounded to her belly button, Taylor shivers from anticipation. **

**Chad lower his face down to Taylor's hot core and puts her legs on his shoulders. She moans as he sucks on her clit making her squirm in unbelievable pleasure. When Chad inserts a finger, then gradually two inside Taylor, she screams as her orgasm takes over her body. **

_**God, I've been missing this all these years? I was such an idiot to let him go… **_

**Once she catches her breath, Taylor pushes Chad onto the bed, and straddling him. Chad can only think about how good it feels to have Taylor on top of him… **

_**This is what I've been missing with having sex with all these other women! The pure wonder of TAYLOR taking all of me, without complaints… I love her… I never stopped loving her. The only thing wrong with the other girls were that they weren't Taylor…**_

**Taylor lowers herself onto his awaiting length, making him groan in anticipation. Chad's mind starts to wonder as Taylor's womanhood tightens around him. Taylor smiles down at Chad, as she slowly rides him. She moans when Chad reaches up and lightly squeezes her nipples. **

"**Taylor… I… love… you." Chad stutters, each pump becoming increasingly tight. "Tay slow down…" Chad adds, gripping Taylor's hips. Taylor obliges him and slows her pace. Chad gets better leverage by raising his knees and he pumps into Taylor with an increasing pace.**

**Taylor feels his grip tighten on her hips as she climaxes, knowing this is driving him crazy. While Taylor recovers from her orgasm, Chad switches positions pushing into Taylor at a fast pace. Taylor can do is moan as Chad brings her to another orgasm. **

_**God I've missed this. All the guys that I've dated since him, couldn't even satisfy me partial to what Chad makes me feel. When Kevin asks me to marry him something didn't feel right…**_

**Taylor's mind began to drift back to three months earlier.**

"_**Taylor Anne McKessie, will you marry me?" Kevin asked, getting down on one knee.**_

"_**Yes…" Taylor said, getting up and hugging him. **_

_**Later that night Taylor and Kevin had sex for the first time.**_

"_**Oh god Kevin…" Taylor said, pretending to have an orgasm. Kevin was good at everything else but fucking… The only logical problem with Kevin was, he wasn't Chad… **_

"_**Good morning sweetheart, last night was amazing…" Kevin said, kissing Taylor on the cheek the next morning.**_

"_**Yeah really amazing…" Taylor said, she'd gotten more sleep with having sex with Kevin than if she'd just slept alone. **_

"_**How long can I keep faking an orgasm? Sooner or later he's going to figure it out…" Taylor said to Gabriella. They were having lunch at a Café on Sunset Boulevard.**_

"_**If he cant satisfy you, tell him something isn't right and that you can't marry him…" Gabriella replied.**_

"_**Kevin… I just can't do this. Something isn't right…" Taylor said, handing Kevin back the ring. All Kevin could do was look at the ring in his palm and shake his head.**_

"_**It's okay honey… I understand… maybe this just isn't the right time." Kevin said, walking out Taylor's house and getting into his car. Taylor watched him from the window and felt her heart break as she saw his silently beat his fists against the steering wheel and cry.**_

_**She'd never made a man cry before…**_

**Taylor snapped back into her thoughts as Chad bottomed her out, making her growl. She felt herself come again, this time bring Chad with her. Chad groaned and collapsed on Taylor, both of them covered in sweat.**


	5. What the hell? Did Chad just get raped?

**Taylor snapped back into her thoughts as Chad bottomed her out, making her growl. She felt herself come again, this time bring Chad with her. Chad groaned and collapsed on Taylor, both of them covered in sweat.**

**When Chad woke up, he looked around.**

_**This isn't my bed! This isn't my house! **_

**Chad soon looked around and saw the person asleep next to him.**

_**Taylor…**_

**As soon as he sat completely up, Taylor stirred. **

"**Good Morning to you too…" Taylor replied, as she caught Chad looking at her.**

"**So…"**

"**I've made up my mind I want to ge-" Taylor stopped as she heard the front door open and footsteps walking up the stairs. **

"**Shit! I forgot Gabi and Sharpay were coming around… what am I going to do with you?" Taylor whispered. **

"**Well we could give them a show…" Chad said, grabbing Taylor and pulling her under the covers. "Just make it sound believable…" Chad added.**

"**OH GOD… DON'T STOP… PLEASE… DON'T STOP… YES…. RIGHT THERE!!" Taylor moaned. After about 10 minutes of that, she raised her head from underneath the cover. Sharpay and Gabriella were standing in front the bed, shocked.**

"**Um… hey guys. Sorry I kinda forgot you guys were supposed to be here today…" **

"**No problem… who's your sex toy?" Sharpay said, bluntly. Chad couldn't hold in his laugh any longer, and raised his head from the cover. **

"**CHAD?" Gabriella and Sharpay said, simultaneously. Taylor shook her head and Chad began to kiss her neck making her giggle.**

"**Can you two stop? That's slightly disgusting…" Sharpay stated. Chad shrugged his shoulders and put his head back underneath the cover, placing his body between Taylor's legs.**

"**God Dansforth, do you have no shame?!" Sharpay yelled, handing Taylor a robe.**

"**You know I don't Evans…" Chad replied, his voice muffled by the cover. Gabriella still stood slightly shocked. **

"**God Gabi you're acting like you've never seen Chad and Taylor going at it before! Remember the time in the locker room, or the deserted bathroom, or the library?" Sharpay asked.**

"**It's just… it's been so long…" Gabi gasped. Chad lifted the cover from his head and Taylor began to laugh.**

"**You look so guilty right now…" Taylor replied.**

**Sharpay and Gabi stepped out the room and waited till Taylor and Chad got dressed. **

"**Call you later?" Chad asked Taylor as he walked near the door. All Taylor could do was shake her head.**

_**Even in wrinkled dress clothes, Chad still manages to look hot… if Gabi and Shar weren't around, he wouldn't leave quite yet…**_

**As Chad drove home, all he could think about was Taylor. The way she smelled, she way she felt, the sound of her voice, and the feel of her touch. Everything about Taylor since as long as he could remember was the sexuality she emitted. She had the attitude that makes any guy in his right mind, want to grab her, take her to an empty room and fuck her. Everything was sexy about her from her hair, which was long and dark. Her face which had full lips, wide brown eyes and the way she always had the expression to tell everyone, she didn't take any shit from nobody.**

**When Chad arrived home he took a shower. When he finished, he heard the doorbell ring. Chad, who was still wrapped in a towel, went to answer the door.**

"**Ye-… Kymy." Chad commented at the skinny, tanned blond looking at him with her big blue eyes. **

"**Chad I came over her to apologize for what happened… I was wondering, can you take me back. I think I might be in love with you…" Kymy spilled, tears falling down her make-up free face. Chad had to bite his lip as he look at her. From the long blond ringlets that flowed down her back to the eyes the color of blue water to her well toned body clad in tight skinny jeans and a shirt, that was made of maybe a yard of fabric. **

_**Damn, how come when I get back with my ex, she decides to show up looking fine as hell?!**_

"**Look Kymy, I loved you, but… I've found someone else now…" Chad said, running his hand through his partially wet hair.**

"**How can you be such an ass after some has told you they love you? Chad please… take me back… I miss you, I miss us, and you and I both know you miss this…" Kymy says, waving her hand over body.**

"**As flattering as that is… I've found someone else…" was all Chad could murmur. Chad could see the look of hate and anger spread through Kymy's face. Before he could say another word, Kymy kissed him, pushing him into the house and closing the door behind her. Chad tried to push her, but being skinny didn't mean she didn't have strength. After yanking off his towel and pushing him onto the couch, he gave up fighting her and went along with it. **

**When Kymy took Chad in her mouth, he couldn't help but let his eyes roll in the back of head. Kymy took the liberty of undressing herself and laying Chad flatly on his couch. After Kymy felt him tense, she removed him from her mouth and got on top of him. Kymy shook her hair as she moaned, thrusting against Chad.**

_**Damn why is Kymy always so wet… and tight? **_

**After a while, Kymy got off a hyperventilating Chad and put back on her clothes. **

_**Had he just been raped? **_

**Chad laughed at the thought, but immediately felt guilty about Taylor. He decided he wouldn't tell her and make sure Kymy knew they were over completely.**

**Later Chad took Taylor to dinner.**

"**You have no idea what's happened since we've been apart…" Taylor gushed. Chad looked in shock as she told him the story about Kevin.**

"**So no one can fuck you like I can huh?" Chad replied, smirking. Taylor thought to herself.**

_**Wow not only am I stroking his ego, but I'm making him more arrogant! Damn, he still is fine though…**_

**Little did Chad know Kymy had a surprise for him…**

* * *

_**Mwahhhhh!!! I'll bet no one'll guess what's up with Kymy!! Now the conflict begins!!!! Can Chad and Taylor's new relationship survive Hurricane Kymy!**_


	6. First Time Remix

**After dinner, Chad takes Taylor dancing. **

"**I'm surprised you remembered I like to dance." Taylor comments, as Chad pulls her into the club, giving a wink at the guy in charge of security. **

"**Do you still remember how to dirty dance Tay?" Chad asks, guiding me through the crowd, towards the dance floor. Taylor nods and Chad pulls her onto the dance floor as a salsa and reggae song starts.**

**Taylor smiles as Chad pulls her towards him, pressing her body into him. As he moves his hands over her body, Taylor moans in pleasure. Taylor grinds against Chad making him grip her hips. Chad then takes Taylor's hand and spins her away from him. As if the moment is like a movie scene, many couples exit the floor and watch Chad and Taylor. They don't seem to notice the crowd, gathering around, watching them. Chad and Taylor are oblivious to their crowd.**

**When the song ends, Taylor and Chad hold each other, sweating. As if to interrupt their perfect night, people began clapping. Chad bows and Taylor follows in suit.**

"**Wow… you were amazing." Chad says, his breath coming out rugged. They'd found a booth to sit at.**

"**So were you, Mr. Touchy." Taylor says, though it's clear she doesn't mind his curious hands. Taylor's breath catches in her throat, as Chad's hand makes it's way up her dress. **

_**Well I cant blame his friskiness, my outfit basically says 'Touch me and fuck me'. Would he just stop teasing me!**_

**When Taylor finishes her newly arrived drink, Chad grabs her hand and tugs her to his car. Taylor can only give him a questioning look as he pulls her into the back seat. **

"**Remember this Tay?" Chad asks, turning on the radio. Taylor's eyes widen as she hears the song, pouring through the speakers. "**_**I Miss You**_**" by Aaliyah. Before she realizes what she's doing, Taylor finds herself in Chad's lap, frenching him. She only shrugged as Chad removed her jacket and unzipped her dress.**

"**God Chad…" was all she murmured as Chad took her now bare chest into his mouth. Chad's hand cups my ass and run his other free hand up and down my spine. My mind wondered to how this was like our first time… In the back of his car to this CD. The next song that comes on is "My Love Is Like Whoa" by Mya plays next.**

"**Do you remember what we doing by this song?" Chad asks, raising his head from Taylor's chest.**

"**We were still doing foreplay…" Taylor answers, getting on her knees and fumbling with Chad's belt buckle. **

"**Someone got a little too over excited from the dirty dancing…" **

**Chad looks at Taylor and runs his hand from her thigh, up towards her hot core.**

"**You shouldn't be talking…." Chad says, inserting a finger inside me, only to remove it. I see him put his finger inside his mouth and I widen my eyes as he kisses me. I can taste myself on his lips and on his tongue.**

**I anxiously free him from his pants and boxer-briefs. I quickly take him into my mouth, tasting him.**

"**I'm not the only one who taste good…" I say. Chad quickens my pace and before I feel my jaw go numb, Chad tenses, groaning my name as he comes. By then the next song that fills the now steamed window car, is "Trading Places" by Usher.**

**I moan as Chad lays me down on the back seat and gets on top of me. I feel myself relax as he enter me. He goes slowly at first, mimicking our first time… I dig my nails into Chad's back, as he hits my g-spot, bringing me to an instant orgasm. I dig deeper as Chad rams into my hot core, hit that spot over and over.**

**I sing Chad's name as I feel him increase his intensity and release his pent-up orgasm. **

"**This is exactly like our first time except it last A LOT longer…" Chad says, wiping the sweat from his brow.**

"**I'll take you home now…" Chad says. I shake my head.**

"**Take me to your house…" I whisper. Chad gets this look on his face and pulls his pants back on. I lay breathlessly on the backseat, half naked, as Chad starts the car and drives towards his neighborhood.**


	7. I'll make you forget

**_A/N: Sorry this is so short... I've been sooo busy, but I'm typing my ass off as we speak!!! *sorry for the language.....* XD Don't forget to R & R!!!!!!_**

**

* * *

**

**When we get to his house, I look around.**

"**Welcome to my bachelor pad." Chad says, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Would you like a tour?" Chad adds. I nod my head and he guides me through the living room.**

"**This is the living room." Chad says, running his free hand through his hair. As he leads me to the kitchen, I look around. For someone who lives alone, his kitchen is state-of-the art. Stainless steel everything, from the counters to all the appliances. With his arm still wrapped around my waist, all I can think about is, pushing him on the counter and… Chad must see the look on my face, so he leads me towards a winding marble staircase. As I walk up the stairs he pulls me to the bedroom at the end of the hall. When I walk in, I look around and sit down on the bed.**

"**Wow Chad… you've done really good for yourself…" I say, looking at Chad. Chad disappears into the hall and comes back with two flute classes of strawberry wine. I smile. "How'd you remember my favorite wine?" I ask, taking the glass.**

"**Well I've never forgotten anything about you…" Chad says. I take a sip of drink and look at Chad. **

"**Um Chad, there's something I have to tell you…" I start. I'd thought about the other reason why Kevin and I broke up. It wasn't only because the sex was terrible, but it was that fact that during the only time Kevin made me climax, I called Chad's name. Kevin didn't seem to notice, but my heart and sub-conscious did… "Look Chad before that banquet thing, I broke up with my fiancé… the only reason I broke it off was the bad sex and that while we were…. I screamed your name…" I stop, to looking at Chad's expression.**

"**So basically he was fucking you, you came calling my name?" Chad asks, summing up my confession. **

"**Yes."**

"**Well then, I want to make all those months of bad sex up to you…" Chad says, leaning over and kissing my neck. I moan as Chad finds my spot and sucks on it. "Maybe… this… will… make… you… forget… Kevin…" Chad adds, between kisses.**


	8. Who's Kevin again?

**_Sorry guys this took so long... I cut my finger XD haha soo that kinda ruled out typing.... :D enjoy! Bon Apetite!_**

**

* * *

****After a while of kissing, I angrily remove Chad's clothes, as he does mine.**

"**Tay, your body is amazing…" Chad says, running his hands over my exposed curves. I shiver thinking about how, he used to do that in the past. Feeling Chad's touch, makes me loathe every time Kevin touched me. Even though I know it was nothing but loving touches, but Chad makes everything else in the world seem insignificant. **

**I gasp as Chad rubs my nipples through my bra. When he realizes how turned on I am, he reaches down and rubs my clit through my panties. Chad smiles when his finger is dampened even through my cotton panties. **

"**It's about time those… disappear." Chad says, pointing to my panties and bra. Chad removes them both, holding himself over me, kissing every part of my body.**

"**Please… Chad." I moan, as he rubs my clit. "GAH…." I groan as he squeezes my clit, making me instantly wetter. **

"**God Tay… I love it when you moan my name…" Chad says, kissing me. I grab him and pull him closer to me, deepening the kiss. When he licks my bottom lip, I open my mouth and allow his tongue in. I can't even describe the feeling of his hands tracing the shape of my breast or hot the trail his hands leave on my skin.**

"**Hmmm babe… lay down." I say, Chad's lips still on mine. Chad obliges me, and I climb on top of him. I run my hand from his lips, to his well toned chest, to his apparent hard-on. Knowing this always drove him crazy, I give him a little squeeze and he growls at me.**

"**Tay…"**

"**Shh Chaddy…" I say, putting my finger on his lips. I see Chad's eyes roll in the back of his head as I slowly take him into my mouth, licking the tip of his erection. I hear him let out a small groan and he places his hand, softly, on the back of my head, encouraging me.**

_**Damn just the sight of Taylor on her knees makes me……**_

**Before long, he spills his hot seed into my mouth. **

"**Ahh…. Tay…." **

**Once I hear him catch his breath, I move from my knees leaving a trail of kisses from his belly button to his lips.**

"**Hmmm Chad…" I say, as Chad softly nuzzles my neck. Chad's large hands roam my body, making my already hot core, hotter. Chad realizes he's getting me hot and bothered, so he lays me down, looking down at my body. I smile, thanking myself for the long hours I spend in the gym. **

"**Tay you… don't… know… how… much… I missed… kissing… this…spot… and making… you… moan… my name." Chad says, placing light kisses on my upper body. **

"**Uhmm Chad." I moan, as Chad kisses and sucks on my spot. Before he can sweetly torture me anymore I move my hand and guide him into my awaiting core. **

"**Ahh…" We both sigh, as Chad enters me roughly. Knowing already I'm close to the edge, Chad rubs my clit, smiling as my body reacts from my orgasm. "Tell me how you want it…" Chad whispers into my ear. My dazed smile gets larger, as I remember how he used to make me talk dirty.**

"_**Come on Tay, if you really want it, you'll tell me exactly what you want…" Chad says, rubbing his lengths against my wetness, teasing me.**_

"_**No….ugh, Chad… don't tease me." I say, raising my hips so he can enter me. Chad instead leans backwards, moving his length away from me. I whine and Chad explain again what he wants.**_

"_**I'll only do this if you tell me how bad you want it." I look at Chad and sigh, knowing he's not going to give up, so I give in.**_

"_**Please Chad… Please… put… your… big massive… cock inside me and fuck me…" I moan. Chad smiles at my vulgar language and obliges me. He slams into my core and I yelp his name over and over again, my voice coming out strained and deep.**_

"_**Chad… Chad… Chad… Shit… Chad… Damn….. Chad… Ah yes…. Right there…." **_

**I break from my thoughts when Chad increases his pace, making his bed squeak lightly and the headboard thud against the wall. I wrap my slender, long legs around his waist as I feel myself get closer to coming. Chad slams into me as my walls tighten around him and I scream his name and a list of profanities.**

"**SHIT…FUCK…GOD DAMNIT… CHAD…." **

**Somewhere between the bed, myself and the sound of our skin slapping, Chad curses.**

"**Damn McKessie… you're so tight…" Chad moans, as I reach the edge of another orgasm. When my walls clench tightly around Chad's shaft I feel my body fill with warmth from the inside as Chad comes, slamming into my core. We both hyperventilate and rest, Chad falling asleep on top of me.**


	9. GET OUT!

**I didn't drift off to sleep till the sweat on our bodies became cold.**

"**DAMN CHAD!" a voice said, waking me the next morning. I opened my eyes, to find Troy and Zeke standing at the edge of Chad's bed. I looked at over at Chad, who was still peacefully snoring. I lean up and glared at Zeke and Troy. **

"**GET OUT!" I yelled, startling Chad awake. **

"**What the fu-…. Hey Zeke and Troy" Chad said, rubbing his eyes.**

"**Dude… who's this one?" Troy asks, ignoring my deadly glare.**

"**Troy… That…that's… that's Taylor!" Zeke exclaims, causing Troy to look in my direction. "I'd know those feet anywhere!" Zeke adds. I cant help but smile at Zeke's dumb comment. Everyone knows out of the wildcat women, I have always had the best feet. I hear Chad laugh, but I jab him in the ribs, glaring at him.**

"**Hey can you guys wait in the hall? Taylor wants to get dressed…" Chad says, scratching his head and yawning. I pull the sheets tightly over my body and glare at Zeke and Troy till they leave. **

"**Tay don't be so angry… I kinda forgot they were coming over…" Chad says, kissing me on my shoulder. I sigh and get out of bed. **

"**Why is it that every time we're together, someone walks in on us?" I say, shaking my head.**

"**Let's go take a shower." Chad says, rolling out the bed and pulling me into the bathroom.**

**I shrug and step into the steamy shower and an awaiting Chad.**

"**The two lovebirds have decided to join us…" Troy says, slapping Chad a high five. **

"**And would your girlfriends be?" I ask Zeke and Troy, raising my eyebrow.**

"**Well Shar's at home…" Zeke says, rubbing his head guiltily.**

"**I'm a free man…" Troy says, grinning like the cat that just ate a canary.**

"**Well I guess that makes only one of us that's single…" Chad says, wrapping his arms around my waist. I giggle as he kisses my neck.**

"**Dude… get a room…" Troy says, laughing.**

"**If you don't like it, leave… this is my house and that's the front door." Chad answers, pointing to the hallway leading to the door. Troy looks at Chad's serious expression and laughs more.**

"**Good one!" Troy says, his face turning red. Chad, Zeke and I join in on the laughter.**

"**So what are going to do today? I kind of forgot, but who could blame me?" Chad says, eyeing me.**

"**I could agree to that!" Zeke says. I laugh.**

"**Aw you guys are too flattering. Wow, look at the time. Chad I have to business I have to take care of…" I say, kissing and removing his hands from waist. **

_**It's obvious he doesn't want me to leave…**_

**As I walked out the door, I stop when Chad calls my name.**

"**Tay, take this." he says, throwing car keys at me. When I get outside, I press the unlock button and it doesn't unlock Porsche in front of me. I figure out how to open the garage and the keys unlock a black Escalade.**

_**Damn… he's letting me take the Escalade?**_

**As I walk to get into the car, I see a anorexic blond, walk up to the door, but glare at me.**

_**What the hell's her problem?**_

**I drive off without giving a second thought to the girl.**

**Chad's P.O.V.**

**As soon, as if on queue, as Taylor drives off, someone walks into my house. **


	10. I can't believe this

_A/N: Sorry this is late, but hey, I have TWO NEW Chapters for you guys!! This is multiple points of view… I realized I couldn't continue the story with giving you Kymy and Chad's point of view… Queen Bitch A.K.A. Kymy is gonna stir up some trouble for our lovely Chaylor :P and now for CONFLICT! DUN DUN DUNNNNNN…_

* * *

_**"Kymy?" Zac says, hugging her.**_

_**What the hell does she want now? I thought I told her it was over. I wonder if Taylor saw her… if so I have some explaining to do… DAMN!**_

"**What do you want Kymy?" I ask, glaring at her.**

"**I just wanted to come see how my boyfriend is doing…" she answers, looking at me as if I hadn't told her get lost earlier that week.**

"**Can you guys excuse us?" I ask, grabbing Kymy by the arm and guiding her outside. **

"**What is it sweetie?" she says, looking at me innocently.**

"**Don't call me you're sweetie… I told you this was over! Why do you keep coming here? If you didn't see Taylor, then I will tell you. I'M MOVING ON! Please stay away from me, my home, my friends and my girlfriend or I will call the police. Do you understand me?" I say, trying not to loose my temper. Kymy glares at me and begins to cry.**

"**I… just… thought… since… yesterday… you… wanted… to… make… up… We… did… have… make… up… sex…" she sputters, between sobs. I saw some of my neighbors began to look at me questioningly.**

"**Kymy, please stop crying… you're making a scene…" I say, pulling her into the house. **

"**Okay…" Kymy says, sniffling. I roll my eyes, knowing Kymy's a good actress.**

"**Please just know it's over. Go home and find someone else…" I say, lowering my voice. Just like that, the tears stop and Kymy looks as if I've slapped her across the face.**

"**You'll be sorry for this Dansforth… leaving me for a… a…. a… black bitch!" She says, slapping me across the face. I continue to glare at her and she stomps to the door, slamming it behind her.**

"**Chad, you ok? DAMN, she hit you hard…" Zeke says, pushing me towards the mirror in the hallway. I look in shock at a small, red hand mark across my cheek.**

"**What'd you do to piss Kymy off?" Troy says, looking as shock as Zeke and I. **

"**I don't want to talk about it…" I say, walking to the kitchen, getting some ice.**

_**Damn she hits hard….**_

"**Chad, you still up for some hoops?" Troy ask, balancing a basketball on his forehead. I nod and we all go to the court in my backyard.**

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

_**Where the hell does he get off, dumping me? He has no idea how many guys throw themselves at me everyday! I'm going to make him pay.**_

**As I drove home, I practically drowned in my thoughts.**

"**Hey baby." Kevin, my boyfriend, says, kissing me. I brush him off and walk up to my bedroom. **

_**Yes, yes I have a boyfriend, but that doesn't him a god damned right to dump me! **_

**Kevin picks me up and throws me on the bed.**

"**What the fuck Kevin?" I say, slightly startled, but I start to giggle as he tickles me. Even after a tough day, Kevin always knows how to make me smile. I remember the day we met.**

"_**Welcome to Alcohol Anonymous." a woman said, raising her hand, quieting everyone. "Who would like to introduce themselves first?" she added.**_

_**A gorgeous man with dark hair and pretty green eyes raised his hand.**_

"_**Hi my name is Kevin and I'm an alcoholic." the man said, in a deep, sexy voice.**_

"_**Hi Kevin." we all answered.**_

"_**I just started drink recently… my girlfriend of three years accepted my proposal of marriage, but the next day she gave me the ring back and told me it didn't feel right. After being depressed I turned to drinking. I now understand I have a problem…"**_

"_**Thank you, Kevin." the counselor lady said. "Who would like to introduce themselves next?" Too buzzed to care, I raised my hand.**_

"_**Hi my name is Kymy and I'm an alcoholic." I said, standing up. **_

"_**Hi Kymy." everyone answered.**_

"_**I just came here because I was lost… I've been drinking since I was 14," I pause, laughing and hiccuping.**_

"_**Ma'am are you drunk?" the counselor asked, looking angry. **_

"_**Yeah…" I answered. I started to laugh harder and found myself on the floor. The first person to help me up was the dark haired hottie.**_

"_**Are you ok Kymy?" he asked, pulling me gently to my feet.**_

"_**Yeah, better now that you're here…" I said, stopping my laughter.**_

"_**Ma'am would you please vacate the premises?" the counselor lady said, calling security.**_

"_**Yes. Well whatever. I don't need your fucking help any way!" I said, as Kevin escorted me to the door.**_

"_**Can I give you a ride home? Don't worry about your car…" Kevin said, opening the glass doors.**_

"_**Um sure!" I said laughing. Kevin opened up the passenger seat door of his car for me. I flashed him a sleepy smile and plopped into his car.**_

"_**So where do you live?" **_

_**After he dropped me off at home, I realized I'd asked him inside.**_

"_**Wow, this is some place you got Kymy." Kevin said, looking around the house. Before he could say anything, I pulled him upstairs and into the bedroom.**_

_**About an hour later, I waved Kevin goodbye. As he drove off, Chad, my current boyfriend at the time, pulled up.**_

"_**Oh I see you're waiting for me." Chad said, wrapping his arms around my waist and bending down to kiss me. **_

_**What a coincidence… I was wrapped in my pink silk robe, standing at the door of my boyfriend's house…**_

**I let Kevin continue to tickle me until I wrestle with him, straddling him. My mind drifts off to where Chad and I went wrong.**

"_**Oh god… Kevin Michael… yes… right… there…ugh" I moaned, but covered my mouth when I realized what I said.**_

"_**What the hell did you just called me?" Chad asked, immediately stopping his thrusting.**_

"_**I… um… called you Chad honey…" I lied.**_

"_**No… Kymy… you called me Kevin Michael…" Chad said, calmly. I could tell he was already angry by the look on his face. It was a look of anger mixed with hurt and disbelief.**_

"_**I'm sorry baby…" I said, starting to cry.**_

"_**Please Kymy… just leave…" Chad said, running his hands through his hair. I obliged him and gathered my clothes. When I was fully dressed I grabbed my purse and my keys. Running to my car, I began to sob harder. It was amazing I made it to my condo without causing an accident…**_

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

**After I got home from Chad's , I changed my clothes. As I slipped into my True Religion Jeans and a fitted tank top, my phone began to ring.**

"**Hey Baby…" Chad cooed into the phone.**

"**Hey, there's something I want to ask you Chad…" I say, putting my hands on my hips. **

_**The blond suddenly popped into my head.**_

"**Who was the blond that walked up, as I was leaving?"**

"**That was Kymy… I knew you would ask. This is why I called."**

"**So who's Kymy?" I asked, suddenly on edge by how Chad's voice sounded.**

"**Well she's my ex…"**

"**Dansforth stop beating around the bush…" I said, gripping the phone tighter.**

"**She came around after we'd… the first time, she paid me a little visit."**

"**And…"**

"**Well I told her we were over before I even saw you… she came back…" Chad mumbled.**

"**And?"**

"**I guess she didn't get it through her thick skull… that we were over and she came back again… And,"**

"**Chad… did you have sex with her once you broke if off?" I ask, half knowing the answer, half wanting to deny it.**

"**I'm not going to lie to you… not again… Yes." Chad says, sighing. I shook my head, taking in all that Chad had said. **

_**He slept with her… I thought he'd changed… **_

"**I can't believe you Chad! I thought you'd changed… I can't believe how I let a few nights with you, change my perception of your personality…"**

"**Taylor, listen to me. I broke it off with her… I eve-"**

"**I don't want to hear it Chad… if you were over it, you wouldn't have slept with her… Lose my number Dansforth." I said, making my voice cold and hard. In the inside I felt like my heart had stopped beating momentarily and I had to hang up the phone to avoid him hearing me cry over him, again.**


	11. Mixed Up

**Chad's P.O.V.**

"**Damn it!" I yell, slamming my phone down. **

_**I can't believe I lost Taylor, again…**_

"**This is what I get for telling the truth?" I say, asking no one in particular. After a moment of silence, I answered myself, "I guess so, huh?"**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

**As I dropped the phone and sunk to my knees, I felt the same way I had 10 years ago. Alone, hollow and naïve. When I finally rose from my knees, I walked in the kitchen to look at the calendar.**

**April 17. The same day as the first time I truly got my heart broken by Chad.**

_**He may not be good at being faithful, but he sure is good at punctuality…**_

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

**I snap out of my thoughts as Kevin kisses my neck.**

"**I'm really not in the mood Kevi…" I say, pushing him off and standing. I straighten my micro mini skirt and my tube top.**

_**I'm so sick of this.**_

**I walk out the bedroom and grab my purse, walking out the door. As I drive, I have no apparent idea exactly where I'm going until a billboard gives me an idea. I pick up my phone and dial a number.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey is this Michael?" I ask.**

"**Yeah is this Kymy?"**

"**Yeah, would you happen to be home? I'd like to pay a little visit."**

"**Wait what? Oh….OH, totally." Michael answers excitedly.**

_**It's amazing how guys can't figure out simple stuff, but when it comes to booty calls, they can instantly pick it up?**_

**When I get to Michael's house, he opens the door, already… rather excited.**

**Before he can greet me, I kiss him and push him into the house, closing the door behind me…**

**No one in particular's P.O.V. (Third Point of view)**

**As Chad stood thinking about Taylor, something came to his mind.**

_**Basketball season's starting… I'll be so busy, I wont have time to think about her or Kymy…**_

**As Kymy scrambled around Michael's bedroom to locate her clothes, she stopped.**

_**I can't keep doing this! I'm sick of my reactions to being pissed. All I do is find the nearest guy and fuck him, and more than 99.99999% of the time, it's my not my boyfriend.**_

"**Kymy… are you ok. You bent down to pick up your shirt and just stayed there, not that I don't enjoy the view…" Michael said, breaking Kymy from her thoughts. Kymy blushed realizing not only had she yet to find her shirt, she had on her skirt but couldn't find her underwear.**

"**I'm fine…" Kymy snapped.**

**Taylor decided that instead of moping over Chad, she'd look at her schedule. Being a pediatrician and all, she was actually pretty busy.**

_**Good I'm booked the few months and basketball season starts soon, so Chad will be too busy to bother me…**_

**As Taylor walked through her living room, she picked up the phone and dialed a number.**

"**Hey, may I speak to Trey?" Taylor asked.**

"**Just a minute… Hello?" Taylor jumped at the sound of his voice.**

"**Hey Trey you have time to go get dinner?" Taylor inquired.**

"**Of Course! I thought you'd never call me… even though I kinda hoped…." Trey started, but trailed off. Taylor smiled at his nervousness, she thought it was kind of cute.**

"**Well I did, so what day is good for you?" Taylor catechized.**

"**Today, about seven?" Trey answered, taking Taylor by surprise.**

"**Um… sure!" Taylor smiled.**


	12. Rose's Garden

_A/N: Woah! Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys. So far I've made 3 updates today! And to RamandusDaughter23 : This chapter is for you! This is absolutely prove to you that Chaylor has more than hot, steamy sex to their dynamic relationship!_**

* * *

**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

**After I hung up with Trey, I felt a strange felling in the pit of my stomach. It felt like guilt.**

_**Why do I feel guilty? I don't owe anything to Chad! Hell he owes me! Why am I feeling this way? There has to be a reasonable explanation for this…**_

**After I took another shower and re-applied my makeup, I put on the sexiest dress I could find. Short, backless and very form fitting. I can't help but laugh, as I think of that song by Beyonce, **_**Freakum Dress.**_** After I take a final look in the mirror, I head downstairs and grab my purse. No sooner I grab my purse, the door bell rings and I answer it.**

"**Hey Tay… you look amazing…" Trey says, looking me from head to toe. I giggle and look at him. Tall, tan skinned, apparently toned and dark brown, shoulder length hair. **

"**You don't look that bad yourself." I coo. Trey takes my hand and guides me to his car.**

"**I still can't believe you agreed to go out with me. I seriously thought you weren't interested, but I thought I'd try…" Trey says, opening my door for me and slipping into the driver's seat. The poor guy can barely keep his eyes on the road, because he's trying to look at me.**

"**So where are we going?" I ask, out of curiosity.**

"**Rose's Garden. It's this new place on third street. Today is their grand opening." Trey says.**

"**Oh, I heard about that place… I didn't know when it opened, because I was a little distracted." I say, getting angry. I was thinking about him… again.**

"**You seem quiet tonight Tay. Is everything ok?" Trey asked me, looking concerned.**

_**Everything is fucking fabulous! The guy I love is… Why am I thinking about him again? It's over. It's done. I'll forget him like I did the last time. Trey is totally into me and I can't seem to return the feeling…**_

"**Everything awesome. I'm going to a new restaurant with a how guy. What more could a woman ask for?" I say, struggling to smile. **

**Chad's P.O.V.**

"**You can't keep shooting hoops like this Chad… you're beginning to scare me…" Troy says, chasing after the basketball.**

_**This is the 10th**__** one I've missed in a row… Last time Taylor and I broke up, I was a mess and now… I wish I could just go back to enjoying my promiscuity. I need to get out and find a random girl. **_

**Where as some people drink to escape their problems, Chad Dansforth finds random chicks and screws them…**

"**Hey lets go out to tonight. Well find you a chick and let you work the Chadtastic magic. After all the ladies do love Chad…" Zeke says, patting Chad on the shoulder.**

"**And I heard there's this hot restaurant opening tonight. I'm sure the ladies will be everywhere, ya heard me?" Troy says, faking a gansta accent. Chad can't help but to smile.**

"**Fine, what's the restaurant's name?" Chad asks, curiously.**

"**Um… Rose's Garden, I think. It's supposed to be like a dinner and club thing. Sounded pretty awesome from the commercial I saw." Zeke answers. **

"**I think I've heard of that… I saw the same commercial… I was just a too distracted to pay attention…" Chad says, think about what he was doing when he saw that commercial.**

"_**Tay… stop… I'm trying to watch the game." Chad protested as Taylor ran her hands through his hair.**_

"_**But I bored Chaddie!" Taylor answers, making Chad smile. **_

"_**I can't believe you don't like hockey… it's a pretty interesting game. Brutal though…" Chad answers. **_

_**Once the game comes back on, he ignores Taylor.**_

"_**Tay seriously… ugh…" Chad says, as Taylor yanks at his sweats, taking him into her mouth. She licks his shaft, making him forget about the game on focus on the pleasure Taylor was giving him. When Taylor deep throats him, his eyes roll in the back of his head. Faintly in the distance, he hears:**_

"_**Come down to Rose's Garden for dinner and dancing! The opening night is…… be….regret it…. Rose's Garden 1200.…….." **_

_**Chad blanks out on the commercial and focuses on Taylor's head bobbing in his lap.**_

"_**Ah…." Chad groans as he comes in Taylor's mouth. **_

"_**That's a good Chad, now come play with me in the bedroom!" Taylor says, licking her lips and getting up. She laughs to herself knowing Chad's going to immediately follow her.**_


	13. I just can't do this!

**"This is supposed to be the China room." Trey explains. I look around and gawk at the cherry wood table, the jade bordered windows, the beautiful scroll paintings with Mandarin writing on it, hanging on wall. The gorgeous Chinese silk upholstery on the chairs. **

**"It's so beautiful! Thank you so much for taking me here Trey." I say, gushing.**

**"No problem baby girl. But you know what makes this room more beautiful?" **

**"What?" I ask.**

**"You." Trey answers, leaning over the table and kissing me.**

**Chad's P.O.V.**

**When we arrive to the restaurant, I look around.**

**"There are so many fine women up in here!" Zeke says, making Troy and I laugh. I look at all the women in disinterest. **

_**Don't get me wrong… All these women are beautiful, but no one compares to Taylor…**_

**"I think I just saw the next Mrs. Bolton and the mother of my children." Troy says, eying a brunette in the uniform, black, tight mini skirt and fitted polo. **

**"Hey hottie." Troy says to the waitress, to all our surprise the waitress turns around and smacking Troy across the face.**

**"OWWW!" Troy yells, rubbing his face.**

**"Told you it hurts to be slapped by a chick!" I say, laughing.**

**"Oh my gosh! Troy?" Gabriella says. Zeke and I do a double take. The women that stood before us was dressed in the uniform, but also had stiletto heels and her polo showed more cleavage than the others. **

_**No way! Our Gabriella is shy and plain! **_

**This girl has long, sexy, tanned legs, an ample chest and long glossy hair, in curls.**

**"I'm sooo sorry Troy! You shouldn't talk to women like that though!" Gabriella says, putting her hands on her hips. **

**"I can see her nipples…" Troy whispers to Zeke and I. We both bust out laughing. **

**"Well whatever all of you guys are jackasses, right this way." Gabriella says, rolling her eyes and leading us to a table. "You guys are in the China room." she adds, leading us to a room, decorated oriental like.**

**"Wow this place is nice." I say. **

**"Who knew Gabi worked here… isn't she a doctor?" Troy asks us. **

_**Great now he's going to be stuck on Gabriella all night….**_

**"Tell me Troy, if you absolutely are over Gabriella , how come every time you guys are around each other, you guys are gaga over each other?" Zeke asks, curiously. In actually that was something I'd been meaning to ask Troy myself.**

**"Well… I…. she…. Dude!" Troy mutters, looking at us.**

**"You still love Gabi don't you?" I ask, getting to the point.**

**"In so much words…" Troy answers, blushing. "Um… Chad, isn't that Taylor?" Troy adds, pointing to a table off in the distance. I turn around to see a guy leaning over the table to kiss Taylor.**

**"That is Taylor…" Zeke says, stating what we all knew.**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

**When Trey sat down, I felt my face heat up.**

**"Um… thank you…" I say. I start to smile until my mind wanders and I look across the room. **

_**Is that Chad?**_

**When I realize who it is, I try to calm myself.**

_**What the hell is he doing here? Is he stalking me? Why does he conveniently show up now?! **_

**"Taylor are you ok? You look… distracted." Trey says, looking worried.**

_**FAILED **_

**"No I'm fine…" I say, as the food we ordered is sat on the table. "Umm the food smells delicious." I add, for an effect.**

**"Yes it does…" Trey says, still not convinced. "You sure you're ok?"**

**"I'm totally fine." I say, putting a smile on my face. I discreetly look over Trey's shoulder and see Chad looking directly at me. He looks at me and it makes me want to melt all over again, making me completely forget about what he did.**

**"Taylor are you sure you're ok?" **

**"I'm a hundred percent sure Trey." I say, getting angry at myself. **

_**Ignore him! Ignore Chad! He's just going to pull you back into his trap! Just ignore him and his stupid curly hair, with his stupid body, in his stupid Armani suit! Stupid, stupid, stupid! God, I'm drowning the denial… I need to just tell Trey the truth and not break his heart. Hear I go……… Why wont I say anything? All I need to say is 'my heart is somewhere else.' That's all I need to say!**_

**"Trey?" I ask, starting to fidget in my seat.**

**"Yes?" Trey asks me, looking more worried.**

**"I don't think this will work out…" I start. I take a deep breath.**

**"What? Why?" Trey asks, his mood changing from worry to anger.**

**"I just broke up with my ex and I don't think I'm completely over it… I'm sooo sorry. I know, I know. I asked you out, but I thought having fun with you tonight would make me forget about Chad, but it's not working considering he's sitting across from us…" I continue. Trey turns around and looks at Chad. Don't get me wrong, Trey is fine, but Chad is fine is his own unique way. No one's like Chad…**


	14. Silently Blissful

_Sorry for the really long delay I've been working on my research paper for English :P Did anyone happen to watch J.O.N.A.S.? I was at the Jazz Fest... so I missed it T_T _

* * *

**Chad's P.O.V.**

_**She keeps staring at me…**_

"**Chad are you ok?" Zeke asks me, taking me from my thoughts.**

"**Nothing man… it's just Taylor…" I start. Troy interrupts me.**

"**Chad! Forget about Taylor! Find someone new! Look at all th-" **

"**Troy please…" I continue. **

"**No! You need to get over her! You've done it before and you can do it again!" **

"**Troy! SHUT UP!" I yell. To my relief no one turns around. "Look," I continue in a lower voice. "You still have Gabriella. I think I've official screwed this whole thing up." I explain, Troy looks at me with curiosity.**

"**What'd you do that was so bad that Taylor's over there with another man?" Troy asks.**

"**Well… you guys know Kymy right?" I ask. They nod. "Well a couple of days after Taylor and I got back together, she paid me a little visit…" I say stopping.**

_**Wow it does sound stupid when I explain it out loud…**_

"**Well after Taylor left my house, she pulled up and we…." I trail again. "well I wasn't completely willing… I told her to go away, I swear I did… she didn't listen though… and she practically raped me… after a while though, I stopped resisting her… Long story short, Taylor saw Kymy that day and asked who she was. I didn't want to lie to her… again." I finish, looking at Troy and Zeke. They were holding back their laughter…**

"**Dude! So are you saying you got raped? By Kymy? Did you scream for help?" Troy asks laughing so hard, his face turns red and his eyes water. I roll my eyes and think about it.**

_**It does sound hilarious… hurting Taylor isn't hilarious though…**_

"**Oh god! Someone help me! I'm getting fucked by a gorgeous woman!" Zeke mimics a high pitched voice. I look up in time to see Taylor stand up from her date and walk away crying. **

"**I'll catch up with you guys later…" I say, getting up from the table and going after her. When I follow her down the hall she walks into the restaurant's family bathroom. I stare at the door for what seems like a hour, trying to decide whether to leave her alone or talk to her and make whatever's between us right.**

_**Now or never…**_

**I open the door and see Taylor dabbing her eyes, trying to limit the running of her mascara. **

"**Why are you here?" She asks me, looking in the mirror over the sink.**

"**Look Tay I didn't plan to be here… the guys wanted to have fun so… just know I didn't know you were coming." I say.**

"**Sure…" Taylor says, laughing.**

_**God she's hot when she smiles…**_

"**Look Taylor… I know the thing with Kymy was wrong and that you should kick my ass to the curb, but understand this: I love you…" I say. I feel a tingly sensation down my spine, like I've felt in the past when I've said those words to Taylor. "And if it makes you feel better, she borderline raped me…" I add, hoping to get her to crack a smile. I sigh when she does.**

"**How the hell did that anorexic bitch rape you? She must weight like 100 lbs soak and wet…" Tay says, laughing.**

"**You'd be surprised by how much she work out… she could kick Mike Tyson and Chris Brown's ass…" I joke. Taylor looks at me. **

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

**I laugh as he tells me about Kymy's superhumanly strength. I can't help but look in the eyes that make me melt every time… before he can say anything else, I lean over and kiss him. My heart and my body scream at me.**

_**What are you doing? He's going to break your heart again! **_

_**Kiss him… **_

**Before I can pull away his kisses me, backing me up against the wall of the bathroom. I feel a lost, when he pulls away from me to lock the door. No longer mad at him, I kiss him hungrily.**

"**I've missed you Tay…" Chad says, kissing my lips and my neck, making me moan lowly.**

"**We've only been apart for less than 12 hours…" I laugh. **

"**Mhmm… that's too long…" Chad answers, pushing my dress over my thighs. I moan louder as Chad massages my breast through my dress and I watch him smile when he realizes I don't have on a bra. My nipples become prominent from the sudden attention. Chad tugs at the front of my dress until my cleavage spills out. His hand finds its way from stroking my thighs to my already hot core. When Chad inserts a finger inside of me, my wetness increases. Still pressed against the wall, I roll my hips subtlety against the thrust of his now two fingers inside me. When Chad feels my walls began to contract, he flicks my clit immediately making me come, moaning his name into his shoulder. Before I can catch my breath I hear him unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. I look down to see he's already standing at attention… Chad, not wanting me to fall carries me over to the counter and sits me down. I scoot so that I can wrap my legs around his waist bringing him into my awaiting core. Before anything else can be said, Chad grabs my waist, pulling himself deeper into my core. Chad picks me up from the counter and I grip his body tighter with my legs and wrap my arms around his neck. **

**We don't utter a word or even a sound… we have what we've never had… Silently blissful sex.**

**I feel myself climax, and I bring myself to ride out Chad's too. When he comes, I can feel his hot seed within my thighs. Chad places me back on the floor and we clean ourselves up. I fix my dress, which was bunched up at my torso. Chad straightens himself up and kisses me.**

"**Why didn't you tell me Gabi worked here?" Chad asks, like it suddenly popped in his mind.**

"**She wanted to surprise Zac…" I answer. **

_**I swear I smell like fresh sex… **_

**As if Chad can read my mind, he squeezes my hand.**

"**You smell like me…" he says smiling. I roll my eyes and look over a the table Trey and I were sitting at. Empty, with a large tip left on the table. I sigh.**

_**Great now I've broken a innocent guy's heart!**_

**Again Chad smiles, "He'll get over it…"**

"**Sometimes I swear you can read my mind…" I say, smiling up at him. We walk back to his table and I see Gabi sitting in Troy's lap, Sharpay and Zeke feeding each other and two empty seats, reserved for us…**


	15. I can't believe this!

_Hola guys! I know it's been a while since I updated! I performed in the play "AROUND" today soo... I'd been pretty busy with trying to memorize my lines :D We had an awesome show XD Tomorrow my school is observing the state capital: Baton Rouge! *Stick; Red* Then we shall proceed to the mall of LA! Shopping!!! Here is the super trouble (conflict) I've promised you guys!!!_

**

* * *

**

**No one's P.O.V.**

**Time goes by quickly… no one knows why, it just does…**

**As Kymy rolled over in bed, at her apartment, she felt a weird urge and bolted to the bathroom. She lifted the toilet seat immediately and began purging herself. After what seemed like eternity, though it was actually ten minutes, Kevin was by her side, holding her hair out the way.**

"**Are you okay hon?" Kevin asks Kymy look at her in concern. All Kymy could do was shake her head, too weak to say anything else.**

_**Why the hell was she feeling like crap?**_

**As time progressed Taylor and Chad became inseparable as they had been several years back. As Chad listened to Taylor talk about her day, he stared into her eyes.**

_**Should I do it tonight or just wait? Why does it feel like this box is burning a hole a in pocket? **_

**Chad thought back to when he told his parents.**

"_**Mom, I'm thinking about asking Taylor to marry me…" Chad trails off, smiling.**_

"_**Are you sure you're ready for this?" Mr. Dansforth asks, squeezing Chad's shoulder lovingly. **_

"_**Yes, I've never been more sure about anything else in my life…" Chad answers, showing his father the ring.**_

"_**Wow…" is all Mrs. Dansforth mutters as Chad shows her the ring. **_

_**Chad said goodbye to his parents soon after and told them to only tell Taylor's parents.**_

"_**Please mom, keep this between you and Janice." Chad said, before walking out the door. "I really don't know exactly when I'm going to ask her anyway…" Chad adds.**_

"_**Well make it soon. I want my grandbabies before I get too old to enjoy them!" Mrs. Dansforth answers beaming**_

"_**Should we tell your sisters too?" Mr. Dansforth asks, making sure.**_

"_**I'll tell them in my own time." Chad answers, getting into his car.**_

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

_**For the past two weeks I've been waking up at 2 am in the morning to puke… what the hell is wrong with me?**_

**As I nervously waited for the doctor to walk back into the room with my results, I began to bite my nails. **

"**Ms. Brownmen?" the doctor asked, peeking his head into the door. I wasn't paying attention therefore he managed to startle me.**

"**Yes?" I ask, removing my hand from my mouth.**

"**Your lab results have come back…" **

"**And?" I ask, anxious.**

"**Looks like you're going to be a mother." The doctor says, smiling. My feelings are the exact OPPOSITE from his…**

_**How the hell am I going to take care of a kid? **_

**As I sat there and stared blankly in shock, the doctor caught my attention. **

"**Here, this is a prescription for prenatal vitamins…" I snatch the piece of paper from him and hop down off the examining table. As I walk toward the pharmacy, a strong realization hits me…**

_**Who the fuck is the father?!**_

**Chad's P.O.V. **

**As I drove home, Taylor began to look at me, but as soon as I would face her, she'd turn away.**

"**Tay is there something up?" I ask, curiously.**

"**Nothing, it's just… It's just… nothing." Taylor answers, looking out the window. The beach look beautiful as the sun reflects off the water's surface.**

"**You want to go to the beach?" Taylor asks me. **

"**What about beach st-" I start. Taylor crawls in the back seat of the car and rummages around stuff. When the noise stops, Taylor has swim trunks, two beach towels, a bikini and sunscreen in her lap. "How the heck did all that stuff get in my car?" I ask.**

"**If you haven't noticed, we go to the beach a lot…" Taylor says, smiling. I pull off the road and park. Taylor runs off to change into her bikini, I step into the nearest booth and put on my swim shorts.**

"**That bikini is…. Wow…" I say, when I see Taylor.**

"**You like it?" she asks, turning to give me a full body look. The top is pink and looks like it's made out of two pieces of fabric and a lot of string. The bottoms look similar to the top, a little bigger, but not by much…**

"**Where'd you get that bikini?" I ask, still gawking at my own girlfriends body.**

"**Um… Hollister, I think…" she says, stuffing out clothes in a bag and throwing it into the car. When she walks back on the beach, she grabs my hand and pulls me into the water. I watch from a distance, as Taylor splashes in the waves.**


	16. Kymy Breaks Down

_Wow, I am sooo shocked! 4 reviews in one day! Woot :D Thanks readers, you guys are my reason to continue writing! Dun Dun Dunnnnn.... Kymy cries!!! _

* * *

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

_**I can't believe this…**_

**As I walk out the pharmacy, I see Michael walking down the street in scrubs. I roll my eyes at how dorky he looks.**

"**Kymy?" Michael calls from across the street. I start to ignore him, but within a few seconds he's standing beside me. "What brings you here?" Michael asks, smiling at me. I struggle to plaster a smile on face.**

"**Um… nothing, just annual checkout…" I answer, shoving the vitamins in my purse. **

"**What's up Kymy, you seem distracted and distant… is something wrong?" Michael looks at me with genuine concern. Before I can deny it or ignore it, my eyes tell on me. I silently curse, as a tear rolls down the side of my face. "Kymy seriously! Is something wrong?" Michael asks, looking more concerned than ever.**

"**I'm… fine…" I say, looking down at my feet.**

"**You don't look fi-" Michael begins.**

"**I'm seriously fine! Ok? Go back to work, you're wasting your lunch break!" I say turning my back from him and walking towards my car. When I drive back up the street Michael's still standing in the spot I left him, talking to someone on his phone.**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

**As Chad and I drove home, I felt my phone vibrate underneath my butt. I lean up in my seat and grab it.**

"**Hello?" I ask, the number doesn't look familiar.**

"**Look you boyfriend stealing bitch, stay away from Chad! He's mine… he'll never love you like he loves me!" A voice shouts back, angrily.**

"**Who the fuck is this?" I ask, my calm mood, turning angry and dark. Before I know it all I hear is the blank line.**

"**Who was that?" Chad asks me, looking worried.**

_**Should I tell him? No no no no no… I shouldn't worry him…**_

"**No one… just the wrong number, that's all…" I say, leaning back in my seat. **

**When we get home Chad and I take a shower. **

"**I… love… your… body…" Chad says, in between kisses. I giggle as his hands roam my entire body, tickling my skin lightly.**

"**As I yours…" I say, pulling from the kiss and looking him in the eye.**

_**I still want to know who that person was… who ever it was, she sounded pretty pissed off...**_

**Chad notices the faraway look in my eyes and whispers lightly in my ear, as he kisses my shoulder blade.**

"**What's wrong? You've been sort of distant since that person called the wrong number. Are you sure you're ok?" I nod my head and bring his face up to mine, kissing him. I stand completely face to face to Chad, my body against the wall of the shower. Chad raises my hands and pins them to the wall, his mouth exploring the top half of my body. Chad releases my arms and kisses my belly button, taking my piercing into his mouth.**

"**You know… this was a good idea… I like this." Chad says, kissing from my belly button to my lips.**

"**What?"**

"**Your belly ring…" he answers, smiling. I smile as I pull Chad down onto the bench in the marble standup shower. As I smile seductively and straddle him, I feel his excitement against my stomach. I lean up and Chad puts himself inside of me. As I bounce in Chad's lap, the only sounds that can be heard are the water hitting the floor of the shower, Chad's sighs, and my moans. I whimper as Chad bits my nipples softly, and I feel myself being pushed closer to the edge faster than I planned. Chad raises his hips slightly and meets my thrusts. I scream Chad's name as he hits that spot over and over again. Finally I feel myself come, releasing pent up stress and everything I gathered throughout the day. Once I catch my second wind, I ride Chad faster and faster until he comes, shaking, inside me. I ride him until I'm sure I've milked him of everything he has, and I stay in his lap for a little while. He lays his head on my shoulder and we let the water pour over our face and wash away the sweat of our passion. [A/N: Sounds like a rather cheesy romance novel…. I love those things!!]**


	17. Kymy Has Lost Her Ever Loving Mind

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

"**So who exactly is the father?" Mya asked me.**

"**That's exactly what I want to know…" I say, munching on my salad. Mya look at me with her huge brown eyes and sighed.**

"**Wow Kymy… You seriously don't know who the father is?" **

"**Yes, I'm completely sure that I'm not sure…" We both laugh at my double negatives and Mya stares at me. "What?" I ask, putting down my fork.**

"**Well do you at least have an idea?" She asks.**

"**Duh… Um there's Kevin, Chad or Michael…" I say. "Now which one it is… I have not the slightest idea." I add. As I turn my head to look out the window, I see Chad's new girlfriend walk past the window. "Oh my god… it's her…" I say.**

"**Who?" **

"**Chad's new hoe…" I say, sizing her up. Even if she took my man, I see what keeps him interested. She looked about 5'6, curves I'd kill to have and the smoothest chocolate skin I've ever seen. Mya looks her.**

"**Hmm… She's pretty gorgeous…" Mya says, looking her up and down. When she walks past our table with her tray, I falsely smile and stick my foot in front of her. I move my foot the instant she trips and dropping her tray.**

"**Oops…" I say, giggling.**

"**What the hell… Aren't you Chad's ex?" She asks, looking at me funny.**

"**Yes… but I'm a tad bit more to him than you think…" I say, smirking.**

"**What do you mean, 'a tad bit more'? Didn't he dump your anorexic ass a long time ago?" She says, smiling.**

_**Should I rain on her little parade and answer her question, or just ignore her question and make her squirm?**_

"**He didn't tell you?" Mya says, placing herself in my plan.**

"**What?" She snaps.**

"**That I'm having his kid… Oopsies… from the confused look on your face, I guess he hasn't… oh well…" I say finishing Mya's sentence.**

"**You're lying…" I look down at her necklace, it says Taylor. This was the same necklace I told Chad I wanted with my name on it several months back.**

"**Am I?" I say, smiling and getting up from my seat. I leave Taylor standing there looking dumbfounded and shocked. I watch out of the corner of my eye, as she dumps her food in the trash and walks towards the other exit, getting in her car.**

"**That was evil and conniving…" Mya says, smiling. "I like it…" she adds, laughing. I grin at her, but quickly turn and run into an alley. **

_**Stupid morning sickness…**_

**Mya is behind me within minutes and is holding my hair out the way. **

_**Stupid pregnancy, stupid Chad, stupid Michael, stupid Kevin, stupid morning sickness!**_

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

_**Please let her be lying… God please…**_

**I take a deep breath as I drive home. When I get there Chad greets me by kissing me on the cheek.**

"**Hey honey. How was lunch?" He asks. He goes to kiss me on my lips, but I turn away. "Wait, did something happen?" Chad asks, looking at me seriously.**

"**No… not much… Your bitch of an ex tripped me, causing me to drop my tray and spill my food…" I say, trailing off. Chad looks surprised.**

"**You saw Kymy?" **

"**Yes…" I can't help it, as I began to cry.**

"**What's wrong Tay?" Chad says, placing his hand lightly on my shoulder. I jerk away from his touch and pace the floor.**

"**Seriously Tay, what's wro-" Chad starts, but I cut him off.**

"**She's pregnant Chad…" I say.**

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

**When I get home, I prepare for my three mile jog. As soon as I open the door, my phone rings.**

"… **Is it mine?" A worried voice asks, sounding almost on the verge of crying.**

"**Who is this?" I asked, a little startled. Slowly I recognize the voice. "Chad?"**

"**Answer my question… is it mine?" he repeats again. I don't realize I'm shaking until I feel my knees give out. **

"**I-I-I-…. don't know yet…" I say, stuttering.**

"**DAMN IT Kymy, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Chad yells. I hear him sigh, calming himself down. "You've messed everything up… I was going to propose to Taylor TONIGHT! And now my own girlfriend wont even talk to me, because she thinks I've gotten someone pregnant! Please answer my question… Is it mine?" Chad asks, one more time.**

"**I… I… I… Don't know." I say, crying. "I don't know anything anymore okay?! I'm pregnant, I throw up and go pee ever 2 hours and I don't know who's the father! So please… I don't need this right now." I say. Again Chad sighs and he tells me goodbye.**

"**As soon as you know… call me." He says, hanging up.**

**Chad's P.O.V.**

**After I hang up with Kymy all these questions cloud my mind.**

_**When? How? Well… I know HOW, I just don't know when. She said she was on the pill… Maybe she lied… No I doubt it. She wouldn't be as upset as she sounded, if this was all planned… I…**_

**When my thoughts clear, I see Taylor standing in the hallway. **

"**Is it yours?" She asks me, straightforward. **

"**She doesn't know yet… she said it's too early to tell…" With that, Taylor disappears down the hall, slamming the bedroom door behind her. I walk down the hall and open the door. I see Taylor stuffing her underwear in a bag and grabbing her things out the master bathroom.**

"**Taylor… please don't do this…" I say. Taylor ignores me and finishes packing. "Please Taylor…. Don't do this… I love you…" I say. She rolls her eyes and begins to walk out the room. Gently I grab her arm, "Please don't do this…" I beg her again.**

"**Look Chad… I'm so sick of this! Every time I fall in love with you, you do something to screw it back up again! I can't take this anymore…"**

"**Please…" I watch as more tears form in her eyes.**

"**If it isn't yours… I'll come back and we can forget this ever happen…" Taylor says.**

"**And if it is?" **

"**Then forget about us, and forget about me… you'll have a kid to raise…" Taylor sighs, walking out the front door and slamming it. Frozen, I stand there as I hear the car engine start up and her tires drive off the drive way.**


	18. Who EXACTLY is the father?

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

_**I can't believe he's doing this again! **_

**As I drive down Maurence Street, I happen to drive by a tall blond, hunched over throwing up. The light I approach is red, so I take a longer look. **

_**What the hell? It's that bitch…**_

**When Kymy leans up, she catches me glaring at her. It takes all my strength not to make a U-turn and run her slightly skinny ass over. When the light turns green, she flips me the bird and I speed off, to keep from getting out my car and whipping her ass.**

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

_**I can't believe that bitch had the nerve to glare at me…**_

"**You're what?" My mom says, staring at me in disbelief. **

"**I'm pregnant…" I say again, talking slow.**

"**How could this happen?" My mom asks, placing her head in her head. My father just sits still the entire time I talk.**

"**Who's the father…" My father says, finally breaking his silence.**

_**The reaction from mom was expected… but for my dad to not say anything at all… his silence of this issue makes me die inside. And now the one question he asks, I can't answer.**_

"**I… uhm… don't know exactly…" I answer, looking down at my feet, and tears falling involuntarily. **

"**Well can us at least tell me how far you are into this pregnancy…" My mom says, raising her head from hands.**

"**About four months…" I say.**

**No One's P.O.V.**

**As Kymy's second trimester pasts quickly, Chad and Taylor grow further and further apart. Taylor is in her work deeper than ever and Chad is concentrating entirely on basketball.**

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

**As I sit in the doctors office for the 20****th**** time this year, I await to hear the results of the paternity test. Before I can think about it, the nurse comes in with my results.**

"**Well Ms. Brownmen… It appears to be that the results of this test are extremely confusing. It does say that the father is definitely not Kevin Donald… The DNA of the child strongly points to Michael Stanley, but the DNA also points to Chad Dansforth too." the doctor says. I look at him in disbelief.**

"**You have got to be kidding me… You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I say, running my hands through my hair. I stare down at my already round belly.**

_**You're causing a lot of trouble Aeron… Why won't you let us know who your daddy is? Do you, like everyone else hate me too?**_

**I rub my hand across my stomach and get up from the chair. I waddle towards the door, realizing that either the doorway got smaller or I got huger, either way this sucks royally. **

"**What were the results?" Chad asks me, as we eat lunch. He was very adamant about meeting in person… I look up from my hamburger and stare at him. **

"**Well the doctor said that the tests points towards you or Michael…" **

"**So Kevin is completely out the picture?" Chad asks.**

"**Yes… but he thinks the kid is his…" I says, taking a sip of my lemonade.**


	19. Kymy has a heart

_A/N: Sorry guys… I couldn't help it… I had to make Kymy seem more human, instead of a cold hearted, preggers bitch…. :P Kymy does in fact have a heart, thus why she keeps her kid… She could've had an abortion ( T_T) In other news... WOW I now have like 39 Reviews Hahaha Happy Mothers Day (That's more than 2 reviews per chap average :D)_

**

* * *

**

**I rub my hand across my stomach and get up from the chair. I waddle towards the door, realizing that either the doorway got smaller or I got huger, either way this sucks royally. **

"**What were the results?" Chad asks me, as we eat lunch. He was very adamant about meeting in person… I look up from my hamburger and stare at him. **

"**Well the doctor said that the tests points towards you or Michael…" **

"**So Kevin is completely out the picture?" Chad asks.**

"**Yes… but he thinks the kid is his…" I says, taking a sip of my lemonade.**

"**Look Kymy… don't think this means you and I are… a we. I just want to know…" Chad says, looking at me seriously.**

"**Yeah, yeah, I know…" I say, rolling my eyes. "So I was thinking… Do you think this is good name for the baby?" I ask , looking up from my food. Chad looks at me curiously. "Aeron… the baby's a boy…" I say, smiling brightly. My look turns to wonder as I feel Aeron kick me. Chad looks at me with a slight hint of worry.**

"**What's wrong?" **

"**He… Aeron just kicked me…" I say, laughing. "Feel…" I say, grabbing Chad's hand from the table and placing it on my stomach. Chad's grimace turns to a slight smile as he feels the kicking too. **

"**Wow…" I hear Chad mumble. "Um… look Kymy, I have to go." Chad adds, getting up and throwing a hundred dollar bill on the table. **

"**But the bill was only $20..." I call after him, he turns around signaling for me to keep the change. Again I roll my eyes and tell our waitress to keep the change as her tip. She looks at me and thanks me repeatedly. I nod my head and smile, getting up. I walk out the door towards my car.**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

"**Ms. McKessie, your 3 o'clock is here…" My secretary says, standing in the doorway of my office.**

"**Thank you Mary… tell them to come in…" I say, not looking up from the business proposal. That's why when I look up in see Chad, the only look my body can register is shock.**

"**What… what… what… are you doing here?" I manage. **

"**I did have an appointment…" Chad says, looking down at his feet. **

"**Look," I say standing up, " you have some nerve being here… I-" Before I can finish he kisses me, pulling me to his body. When he pulls away, I look at him in disbelief. **

"**I-" I start. Chad pulls me back to him again, kissing me harder. Before I can protest hear the books on the corner of my desk, being knocked to the floor and I being sat in their place. Chad wastes no time unbuttoning blouse, throwing it somewhere.**

"**Wait… wait." I say, leaning away from him. I pick up my phone and page my secretary, "Cancel the rest of my appointments for today…" I say. **

"**Yes Ms. McKessie…" Mary answers.**

"**Oh and you have the day off…" I say. **

"**Oh my gosh, thank you so much Ms. McKessie!" Before I can finish talking Chad hangs up the phone for me, kiss my hand, my wrist, my forearm and my shoulder blade…**


	20. Makeup: Chaylor style

_A/N: Sorry this is short… I've been super busy lately so I thought I'd add in what I think is one of the hottest sex scenes I've every written! I'll try to make the chappies longer! _

* * *

**Before I can finish talking Chad hangs up the phone for me, kiss my hand, my wrist, my forearm and my shoulder blade. Before long my bra disappears, and Chad hungrily attacks my nipples. I moan as the wetness between my legs increases. Wasting no time, I gasp as I hear my panties ripped strewn in a similar place with my blouse. I ignored ever other feeling, except the feeling of Chad rubbing his rock hard length against my wet folds, making me crave him.**

"**Chad… please…" I moan, Chad smiles at me and thrust completely inside of me. **

"**Remind… me… not… to… look down… just the sight of… me… in you… completely…" Chad says, grunting as I clench my walls tighter around him. I feel myself come, moaning against Chad's shoulder.**

"**God… yes… yes… Chad… Chad… Chad…. Chad…" I moan into his ear.**

**Chad gasps as I coat his hardness with my own unique flavor. I rock against his chest, now growling in his ear.**

"**Please fuck me harder… I'm so… sorry…" I moan into his ear. I groan as Chad pulls me further to the edge of my desk, brining me completely down on his dick. Chad holds my ****hips and pumps into me, as if he's trying to find the end of me. I began to yelp as he reaches the end. I can tell by the concentration on his face, he doesn't pay any mind to the sounds I'm making. When he bottoms me out again, I scream, but he muffles my mouth with his hand, continuing. Finally as if finally finding what he's looking for, Chad comes, long and hard. I moan as he releases his self in one long groan. I clench around, milking all the energy he has left.**

**I wrap my arms around his neck and he buries his head in my shoulder, catching his breath.**

"**I'm sorry Tay…" Chad whispers.**

"**Me too…" I whisper in his ear, kissing him. **


	21. FINALLY

_A/N: Sorry this took so long... I've been super busy studying for finals... The last week of school is next week! FINALLY! Heres a kinda long chapter for you guys! The answer everyone's to know! R&R my readers _

* * *

**No one's P.O.V. **

**Kymy almost as anxious as Chad, desired to know the father of her baby. It seemed like every time she went, they had technical problems or the paternity doctor was on vacation. Quite frankly her, Chad and Taylor wanted to know who the kid's father was. **

**After Chad and Taylor's little rendezvous in her office, Chad proposed to her later on that night. Of course she agreed, but deep in her heart, she wanted to know if Chad had really knocked Kymy up… Would Chad want to be a part of the kid's life, or would he just let Kymy tell Aeron when he was old enough, his daddy abandoned **

**her or died… **

"**Chad…" Taylor asked looking completely excited but pale with worry at the same time.**

"**Yes… Mrs. Dansforth?" Chad looked up at her smiling. She smiled but the confused look returned to her face immediately. **

"**I… um… don't… really know how to say this… but… I'm late…" Once the words left her mouth, Chad looked at her confused, but then matched her look of confusion.**

"**I thought… you were on the pill…" Chad stutters.**

"**I was… but when you paid me a surprise visit… I didn't take it that morning…" Taylor answered, looking as pale as a dark skinned person could.**

**Later that week, Kymy and Taylor saw each other in the clinic. **

"**Why are you here?" Kymy spat at Taylor. **

"**Look, I'd didn't come here to argue with you…" Taylor says, not looking up from her magazine.**

"**What did Chad knock you up too?" I glared at her looking at her eyes. They say you can tell a person's soul by looking in their eyes. Taylor stares intensely at Kymy's eyes. She could've sworn she saw worry, anxiousness, tiredness and other thing she thought Kymy was incapable of, but most of all she saw the one look that could've made anyone stand up for Kymy, regardless of her actions. Maternal. As Kymy glared back at Taylor, she stared down at Taylor's right hand. She had to turn her head to keep Taylor from seeing her cry. It was an engagement ring. The she truly thought meant for her… As Kymy allowed stray, unwanted tears flow down her face, she felt Aeron move. Through her tears she put her hand on her stomach and smiled. No matter what she was feeling at that moment, nothing could compare to happiness she felt, knowing she would be a mother in a few weeks…**

"**Ms. McKessie?" The nurse asked. Taylor glanced at Kymy once more, before heading into the hall, behind the nurse. **

"**Well Ms. McKessie, you are not pregnant after all…" the doctor said, looking down at her chart. Taylor nodded in relief, but then wondered. She felt herself envious of Kymy. When would she get to feel the joy of someone who absolutely loved you and need you? When would she get to be a mom and have maternal instincts? Kymy watched as Taylor walked out the clinic, her head low.**

"**Ms. Brownmen?" The same nurse called. Kymy rose from her seat and walked over into the hall, the door shutting behind her.**

"**Well Ms. Brownmen, we are extremely sorry for the tedious wait. The paternal test is back and is completely accurate," The doctor says, adjusting his glasses. "the father of your sun is Michael Stanley…" With that Kymy nodded and slid down from the examining table. She pulled out her phone immediately…**

"**Chad?" She asked. Chad picked up in one ring.**

"**Yes Kymy?" Chad asked, not wanted to stress Kymy, who already was almost nine months pregnant.**

"**It's not yours…" Kymy answered, smiling across the phone. Chad sighed and thanked Kymy for her honesty.**

"**Wow… do you think Taylor would've killed me?" **

"**Probably… that bitch is crazy…" Kymy answered, laughing. "Oh and don't worry about it, she's not pregnant…" Kymy added.**

"**Wait how'd you kno-?" I cut him off.**

"**I saw her at the clinic today…" I answered. I hear Chad sigh again in relief.**

"**If she was, my parents and hers would murder me…" Chad says, sounding 100% serious. **

"**Well… I guessed this is goodbye…" Kymy sighs.**

"**Yeah, I guess so… I'll be a married man in a few months… feel free to come to the wedding…" Chad says, Kymy smiles at his genuine generosity. **

"**Maybe… if I'm not too busy changing diapers." After hanging up with Chad, Kymy drives to Homa Street, Pizza Time…**

**Chad's P.O.V.**

_**I still can't believe that kid isn't mine… **_

**As I play basketball with the guys, I think about the weight, that has been lifted off my shoulders.**

"**So is Kymy your baby momma?" Troy asks, laughing. **

"**What the glove didn't fit?" Zeke says, joking. **

"**Haha very funny… I heard someone has to deal with a pregnant woman already…" I say, looking at Zeke. Taylor told me recently that Sharpay was expecting.**

"**You don't even know the half of it…" Zeke sighs, shooting the ball from half court. When the ball swishes through the net, Zeke cell phone rings "Gives You Hell" by the All American Rejects. I smile at the very appropriate ring tone for Sharpay. **

"**She wants me to bring home chocolate, nachos, a cheeseburger and a Icee…" Zeke announces, once he get off the phone.**

"**Wow… and we thought she was a pain in the ass in high school…" Troy says to me. We both laugh, as Zeke glares at us.**


	22. The Wedding

_Sorry for the long wait! I was busy working on Wall and Save Me From Myself, plus you know what they say : "Absence makes the heart grow fonder..." _

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

"**Wow… I had no idea…" Michael said, as I told him about what had been up with me recently. "So if I heard you correctly, I am the father of your baby…." Michael added. I nodded and looked hopefully at him.**

"**Pretty much… yeah." Michael looked at me, as if there was something he'd been waiting to tell me.**

"**Kymy… when you refused to talk to me a couple months back, I thought about it for the longest time… I actually thought about how much it hurt… at first I didn't think I felt anything for you, but… then it hit me one night. I was in love with you…" Michael said, looking into my eyes. "For the first time in my life, I cared about someone other than myself… when you wouldn't tell me what was wrong, I actually cared…" Michael continued. I looked at him and smiled. **

"**Over these last months… I've gotten to know myself and this little person a lot." I say patting my belly. "and I realized that I've loved you all along… I always thought you thought I was just a good fuck, but who knew? The weird feelings we had together wasn't just orgasms… it was love." I say, laughing at the odd confusion.**

"**So… will you do me the honor of being my wife, Kymy?" Michael asked, grasping my hand in his, from across the table. I nod and began to cry.**

"**Even if I'm about to pop?" I ask, looking at Michael, through my tears.**

"**Yes… I happen to love that little boy…" Michael says, placing his hand on my stomach. **

"**How'd you know it was a boy?" **

"**I have my ways…" Michael replies, grinning widely as the baby kicks.**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

**As I take one last look at myself in the mirror, I think about the thing I've been worried about since the beginning of this relationship: Kymy… I keep thinking she's going to stand up and object to me marrying the man of my dreams, because of her hang-ups…**

"**Come on Taylor… Everyone's waiting…" Gabi says, pulling into the room of waiting bridesmaids and their escorts. The music soon begins and everyone begins to march. When I hear my tell-a-tale cue, the bridal march, my father hooks his arm around my mine and the door opens. I look around at everyone, feeling involuntary tears roll down my cheek. Everyone looks so beautiful. While looking at what my and Chad's mother have worked so hard to plan, I see Kymy standing up looking at me, as I walk down the isle. And I could swear on my grandmothers grave, she smiles at me. **

**When I get to the end of the isle, my dad kisses me on the cheek and I face Chad.**

_**Time to marry the man I love.**_

**I sigh and face the minister and smile in Chad's direction, more tears rolling down my cheeks.**

**Chad's P.O.V.**

**As the minister guy babbles on about the sacred bond of marriage, I can't take my eyes off the beautiful woman in front me. Even with limited makeup Taylor still manages to look like a blushing, or rather crying, bride. **

"**You may now kiss the bride." The minister states to everyone.**

_**I guess this is my cue… **_

**As I lean and kiss Taylor gently, everyone stands up.**

"**I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Chad Dansforth…" **

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

**The wedding is truly beautiful… I'm glad Michael convinced me to come. He told me some bull about closure… **

**When we get to the reception, I look around and greet some of Chad's friends. **

"**Wow… So this is Aeron?" Zeke asks, holding out his hands to hold Aeron. I smile and look at Michael for approval. When he nods I let Zeke hold Aeron. I watch as Zeke, Troy and Ryan play with my baby, making him giggle and coo. **

"**So who's this little person?" Chad asks, looking at Aeron. **

"**Well this Aeron…" I say, not feeling a sting of hurt, I would've felt a long time ago.**

"**Wow… he looks a lot like his dad…" Chad says, I watch in wonder as Zeke hands Aeron to Chad and Aeron pulls Chad's hair. "Ow… He pulls hair like his mom…" Chad comments, smiling at me. **

**Before we can talk more, Monique floats towards.**

_**Wow… I wish I could be that graceful… wait what the hell am I say? I'm fucking model! **_

**When she gets closer, I can see the glow they talk about. The bridal glow… **

"**Hey Kymy, hey Michael." Taylor says, greeting us and smiling. "And who's this?" Taylor asks, playing with Aeron, who's giggling in Chad's arms.**

"**Aeron…" I answer, smiling.**


	23. Interruptions and Wedding Bliss

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait... Here it is!! The Honeymoon :D Chad and Taylor sure know they can go at it!_

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

_**Looking at how a baby could change a bitch… into a… nice, smiling person… **_

**As I smiled and played with Aeron, I looked at Chad… he had this look in his eyes… the softness of… being a parent. It kind of hurt me, considering it's her baby… but I might be able to change that… **

**No One's P.O.V.**

**Once the wedding and reception was over, Chad and Taylor head to Hawaii on the red eye flight. Meanwhile, Kymy and Michael come to term with their relationship. **

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

**Once I put Aeron down to sleep, I slip in bed, next to Michael. **

"**Kymy… there's something I've been meaning to do since Aeron turned about five months…" with saying that Michael leans over and kisses me. My body immediately reacts and I straddle him, deepening the kiss. "If this is… too soon…" Michael starts. When I began to remove my clothes, Michael takes the hint that I'm ready. **

"**I've… been… waiting… for… you to touch me…" I say, looking at him with a look that can only be described as a lovingly lustful. Michael licks my bottom lips and I part my lips slightly, letting him in.**

**Somehow I end up on the bottom, Michael pinning me down. **

"**Hmm… this seems rather familiar… this position anyway." Michael answers pulling the rest of his clothes off. Just as Michael thrusts into me, make us both sigh in amazement, the baby monitor alerts us that Aeron is awake. We both sigh and I pull on my rob, walking into Aeron's nursery. I look down at him in his crib as he kicks and giggles, his blue eyes twinkling. When he notices I'm standing there, he begins to cry and hold his hands up. I pick him up and walk over to the rocking chair stationed in the corner of his room. I sit down and gaze at Aeron and rock him back to sleep, falling asleep myself.**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

**As we walk back from the beach, I smile as Chad reaches for my hand.**

_**With everything Chad's been having me do, I haven't once thought about Kymy and Aeron…**_

**When we get up to our room, Chad picks me up bridal style and carries me into the bedroom. I smile, already knowing what he plans to do.**

**Slowly, my bikini is untied and removed away from me, and tossed into a place unknown. Chad's swim trunks follow it…**

"**Now… it's just me and you… what to do, what to do?" Chad asks, smiling and kissing me.**

"**You know we could always play naked monopoly…" I suggest.**

"**Nah… We could play this…" Chad answers, kissing me from my neck to my belly button. I feel myself become instantly wet, as Chad breaths lightly on my core. I shiver from lust and bite my lip. Chad takes this hint and holds my hips, his tongue flicking my clit repeated me, making me scream his name. When he flicks my clit again, I fell myself come, coating his tongue with my unique flavor. Once Chad licks my clean, he makes his way back up, kissing me. **

"**Mhmm… you… taste… like… me." I say, in between his kisses. I suddenly feel the urge, and flip Chad over, and do the exact same thing to him, kissing him from his lips to his belly button. I run my finger down the thin trail of hair from his belly button and I plant kisses until I get to a thin patch of hair just above his already standing at attention member. Slowly I grasp his dick and take the head into my mouth, licking the sides and then gradually taking his entire length into my mouth. I swirl my tongue, making Chad groan and grip my head. I continue until I hear Chad sigh and feel warm spurts in my throat.**

"**I'm the only one who taste good…" I say, grinning at Chad, who's already leaning in to kiss me. I lick my lips and face him, just as he pulls me off the bed.**

"**Chad… where are we…"**

"**Come on Tay…" Chad says, pulling me into the kitchen, where there are whipped cream and caramel lined up on the counter along with a pillow and a towel. **

"**What the…" **

"**Get on the counter…" Chad demands, helping me get on it. "Now keep still…" I do as I'm told and keep still. I giggle as Chad squirts whipped cream from my neck, to my thighs. Chad smiles as he pours caramel on my abdomen and breast. I gasp as I feel his warm tongue lap up the whipped cream on my neck abdomen. I moan and run my hands through his hair and he sucks and nips at my chest, making my nipples hard.**

"**Hmmmm Chad…. God…. Chad…" I moan as he goes lower, licking the caramel and whipped cream from my thighs.**

"**Tell me… What do you want?" Chad asks me, looking up at me, a spot of whipped cream on his lips. Before I can answer, Chad inserts a finger, and then another. He increases his speed until I moan. "Tell me what you want Tay…" Chad says, stopping and looking at me, his hair falling into his eyes.**

"**Make… me… ahh… make… me… come…" I moan, Chad smiles and obliges me, flicking my clit. I come hard, covering his hand with my juice and to my surprise, I watch him clean his hand.**

"**Come on." I say, sliding off the counter and pushing him back into the bedroom. Before I push him on the bed, he bends me over the front and pins down my arms, thrusting into me, surprising me. I growl at his roughness and pushes into me, raising my leg to increase his depth. As I grab a fist full of sheets, Chad pulls my hair, bringing me back harder, against this thrusts. As I feel myself climax, Chad presses me harder into the bed, my screams and moans of passion, muffled. Chad comes shortly after me, and removes himself from me, still relatively hard.**

**When I catch my breath and climb onto the bed, Chad pins me down again, this time on my back. I smile as Chad leans down and kisses me, working his pelvis against mine, making me crave him, until I reach down and insert his still moderately hard member into my core. My moans become louder as Chad frees my hands and holds onto my hips, pushing hard against my weak thrusts. I place my palm on his chest and feel my body shake against the bed and his thrusts. I quiver as Chad finally releases his pent up orgasm, sending a warm feeling between my legs. **

**As Chad finally catches his breath, I manage to flip him over and climb on top of him, rubbing my hot sex against him. I can already tell, I've turned him on again, when he grips my ass, pulling me back down on his newly hardened length. I scream as his pulls me as far as he can go and controls the pace, reaching my hilt each time he plunges into me. Chad leans up, nipping at my chest while I ride him slowly, at my own pace.**

**Chad sighs and holds onto my hips as he controls the pace, when I reach my peak. I moan and scream, burying my head in his shoulder. Chad wraps one arm around my back and the other on my hip, continuing his pace. **

"**God Taylor… every time you do this… it… makes… you so… tight…" Chad groans, tightening his grip around my hips. **

"**This… is… the… best… honeymoon… sex… I've… ever had… this is… the only… honeymoon… sex… I've had…" Chad sighs, pulling me next to him. I fall asleep in his arms, his body held close to mine and our hearts beating as one.**


	24. More Bliss and Finding Love

_A/N: Sorry guys for the wait... I've been busy updating Wall, thanks to the requests rather than just starting with an idea at the top of my head, the process goes much faster! Without further ado, I present Chapter 24 of So Much For My Happy Ending_

* * *

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

_**Now to finish what started…**_

**As I walk back into the bedroom, it's about 7am. **

"**Wake up Michael…" I say, shaking him rigorously. After a good minute or so, Michael stirs awake.**

"**Wha- what?" Michael asks, sleep choking his voice.**

"**Wake up…" I say, rolling him to face me. "What the…?" I add, when I feel something poke me.**

"**Sorry… morning time…" Michael replies. I suppress my laughter as Michael pulls my nursing gown over my head, revealing nothing underneath. "You know I've that if I gained anything from Aeron, other than motherhood and a wonderfully large ass, I've gained…" Before I can finish, Michael takes his hands, gently squeezing my nipples and making me moan quietly. **

"**Uhmm God… Michael…" slowly he kisses my stomach, then the insides of my thighs, purposely skipping over the part of me that craved him the most, I feel myself almost come as he, flicks my clit and shoves his surprising long tongue into my core. As I buck against his tongue, I climax, filling his mouth with my flavor. Hungrily he kisses back up to my lips, letting me taste myself on his lips. I throw my head back as Michael teases me, rubbing his hard on against my aching core. I lift my hips up catching him off guard, and causing him to sink into me, bottoming me out. **

**I hurriedly buck my hips against Michael, causing him to hold me and stop my movements.**

"**God… you are so fucking impatient…" Michael growls, making me scream into my pillow as he rams his hips against mine. I can only raise my hips further and bite my lower lip.**

**Chad's P.O.V.**

**When I wake up with the woman I love, in my arms, I have to remind myself she's mine forever…**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

_**As he pounds into me, making me scream his name over and over…**_

"_**Chad… Chad… Chad… Chad!"**_

_**Not wanting him to slow down, I try to moved my body, so he doesn't bottom me out every time, but Chad grips my hips hold me in place. I come so many times, I feel anything below my waist, become sore.**_

_**Finally after I scream that I can't take it anymore and that I want him to stop, I feel as he releases his hot seed, gasping as the unique taste of both of us slide down my legs and onto the sheets. I sigh as we both collapse onto the soft sheets, Chad still inside me. I groan as I feel him harden and start pumping into me, hold me up by my abdomen.**_

"_**Chad… stop…. I can't…. I'm so.. Ahhh…" I moan, as I feel my sore legs and stomach tighten I Chad brings me over the edge. I then feel him remove himself from me, turning me around and putting my legs on his shoulders, tasting the unique flavor of him and I that cannot be copied… or duplicated.**_

**I sit up straight in the bed, feeling dampness between legs. I look over and see Chad sound asleep. Impatiently I look and see if Chad's having his 'morning' problem. Chad stirs as I purposely rub myself against. **

"**Good morning to you too…" Chad says, gripping my hips, and surprising me.**

"**Please… just oblige me…" I say, half moaning and half talking, as Chad grinds his hips into me. Even though I thinks it's impossible Chad can get any harder, he shoves himself side my throbbing core, making me grip the sheets and gritting me teeth. **

"**I heard you moaning in your sleep…" Chad whispers in my ear. "Hope it was about me…" Chad adds, sounding hopeful.**

"**Of…course it was about you…" I say, as Chad reaches down and rubs my clit, making me come, grabbing at anything I can touch. I tighten my legs around Chad's waist. Chad stops thrusting and lets me take over. I thrust hard against Chad and I smile as I hear him growl, coming.**

"**Wow…" Chad and I both sigh, looking at each other.**

"**If I knew you'd be this horny in the morning…." Chad starts.**

"**You'd do what?" I ask, curiously.**

"**Well I'd be prepared…" Chad breaths, grinning at me. **

"**Ahh… the smell of newlyweds…" I laugh.**

"**Newlyweds smell like sex?" Chad asked curiously. I nod my head and we both laugh.**

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

**As I smile at a sweat covered Michael, I think about how many times I've been in the position of being naked, in a guys bed, with him staring at me…**

_**Too many times… **_

"**You really are beautiful…" Michael sighs, pulling me close to his body. I sighs and take in the scent of him… that's another thing I gained with Aeron, an astonishing sense of smell… I can smell something delightful or horrid from at least a mile away.**

"**I love you…" I say, astonished by how it sounds and feels, coming out my mouth. **

_**Sure I've said it before…. But before I never truly meant it. When I told Chad I loved him, I did…. Shallowly of course. The only way I defined love back then was, if he could make me happy sexually and meet my needs financially. I also thought we looked perfect together… now everything's different…**_

"**I love you too…" Michael says, kissing me on my nose. Just as I close my eyes, I hear Aeron wake up again. As I move to get up, Michael places a hand on my shoulder. "I got it… you get some sleep…" Michael says, getting up and retrieving a bottle, feeding Aeron. **

**When he slips back into bed, I turn over and kiss him.**

"**Thank you so much…" I say, looking into his blue eyes. **

"**Don't worry about Kymy… I promised you when Aeron was born, you wouldn't have to do this alone… I meant it… we'll do this together…" Michael answers, looking at me seriously. I nod at him and can't help as the emotions overwhelm me. I laugh as I start to cry. "Was it something I said?" Michael ask, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.**

"**No… well… yes… it's just… no one's ever been that nice to me…" I sob, smiling through my tears.**

"**Wow… just know that when I say something Kymy… it's written in stone, it's a promise…" I nod and I fall asleep in Michael's arms. **

"**Good night sweetie…" Michael whispers in my ear, the last voice I hear before I drift off to sleep.**


	25. Are they all positive?

**No One's P.O.V.**

**When Taylor and Chad arrive back from their honey moon, they are surprised to receive a wedding invitation from Kymy and Michael.**

"**What the…" Taylor starts, as she goes through the stack of mail waiting for her and Chad when they got back. Taylor holds up the invitation, showing Chad.**

"**Wow… see Tay… there is a person for everyone…" Chad says, smiling.**

**Meanwhile, Kymy and Michael put the final touches on their wedding.**

"**Come help me pick out some bridal lingerie…" Kymy sighs, as Michael looks at her.**

"**If I see you in lingerie… I might have to take you on the wall of the dressing room." Michael admits, smiling. Kymy smiles back, feeling the weird sense of love, that she'd been feeling with Michael since he admitted his feelings…**

_**This is what it's like to be in love…**_

**As time progresses on, Taylor wakes up in the wee hours of the morning.**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

_**My stomach does not feel the greatest…**_

**As I hang my head over the open toilet bowl, I spill the contents of my stomach, gagging even after there's nothing left.**

_**What the hell?**_

**When I see Chad standing in the doorway, through the mirror.**

"**You kay babe?" Chad asks, looking at me in concern. "I woke up and you weren't there… then I heard you…" Chad adds, walking to the kitchen.**

**A minute later Chad returns with an aspirin, a bottle of cold water, and a damp towel.**

**As I lay in bed, I get a strange notion in my head…**

_**Well not strange but… I better call Shar and Gabi…**_

**When Chad leaves for work, making sure I'm ok, I immediately call Sharpay and Gabriella , both of them rushing to me.**

"**He-" Before I can finish my statement, Sharpay shoves a bag at me.**

"**Here…" **

"**Shar don't be so mean…" Gabi says, looking at Sharpay.**

"**I'm sorry Tay… Daren was up all night… so of course so was I…" Sharpay sighs. She then looks at me. "Go pee on that… hurry up…" she adds.**

**I look at her confused, but then I look in the bag and find three different pregnancy test…**

"**If it's blue… we're gonna be aunts… if it's pink… we're not gonna be aunts…" Sharpay says, clearing up my apparent confusion. I nod and hurry into the bathroom. **

**As we wait the 10 minutes… I sigh.**

_**This is the longest 10 minutes I've ever experienced…**_

"**So?" Gabi asks, when I check all three. **

"**It's… blue… all of them…" I say, starting to cry.**

"**Um… are these tears of joy… or…" Gabi asks, letting me go.**

"**I'm crying out of joy and pure confusion… how did this…" I start, already knowing the answer. Knowing Sharpay though, she hates sarcasm.**

"**You and Chad fucked… no birth control…" Sharpay says, shrugging. Gabriella glares at Sharpay, but Sharpay yawns.**

"**Let's go to lunch… I'm starving…" I say, looking at my best friends.**

"**The food thing is already kicking in? Damn…" Sharpay remarks laughing.**

**After we eat lunch, Sharpay, Gabriella , and I go shopping. Once we finish shopping, Gabriella drops me off at home and I look to see if Chad's home.**

"**Chad honey… I'm home…" I say, but gasps as Chad appears behind me, pressing me against the wall. As he kisses me, making me moan as he rubs my core through my panties. As much as I don't want to, I stop Chad.**

"**Honey… stop…" I say, pushing Chad away.**

"**What? Why?" he asks, suddenly getting a worried look on his face. "Is there something wrong?" **

"**No…" I say. Chad shrugs, and walks into the bathroom. I hear the toilet flush and then I hear Chad open up the door.**

"**So… they're all positive?" Chad asks, looking at me.**

"**Yes…" I sigh, looking him in his dark brown eyes.**

"**Wow… just that soon huh?" Chad says, walking over hugging me tightly. I hug and lean up, kissing him. **

_**The road only gets longer from here…**_


	26. Wedding Preps and Pregnancy Blues

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I've had mondo writer's block! I will inform you guys this story is coming to an end! :) R & R!_

* * *

**Chad's P.O.V.**

_**Wow… in a matter of a couple of months, I'm going to be a father… This time I'll be ready…**_

**As I look at my wife, intently watching TV, I can't help but think about how busy we'll be when the baby comes…**

**It'd only been about a month since we'd found out why Taylor was constantly sick. **

"**Chad… honey… can you please go get me that jar of olives and some vanilla ice cream?" Taylor ask me, looking at me as if her life depended on her getting the ice cream and olives. I pat her on her knee and smile.**

"**Sure Tay…" I say, getting up and walking into the kitchen. As I get the ice cream, my cell phone vibrates loudly against the counter.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Yes?" I ask, not recognizing the number.**

"**Um… Kymy wants to know if you guys are coming to the wedding… we're trying to plan how many people are attending…" I hear Kymy's fiancé, Michael ask.**

"**Oh… Yeah count the Dansforths in… all three of us…" I say, unconsciously.**

"**Ok… wait… I thought it was just you and Taylor…" **

"**Well it was… but now it's three of us… count Taylor as two…" I laugh. **

"**Wow… you guys have only been married for a little while now… congratulations!" Michael says, I can practically hear the smile in his voice.**

_**Sure he's a little… strange… if he can love Kymy… that man has nerves of steel. **_

"**Yeah… tell me about it…" I mumble.**

"**Just a word of advice, the closer you get to the end… the stranger and moody they get…" Michael warns. I can't help but smile. "Got it… so the weddings… what? February 23?" I confirm.**

"**Yes… the day I finally marry the woman of my dreams…" Michael sighs. I shake my head.**

_**She has seriously got this poor Michael guy sprung… I feel bad for him… but to each its own!**_

"**Alright well ok… see you at the rehearsal dinner and wedding!" Michael says, hanging up the phone.**

**I return to the kitchen handing Taylor the ice cream, the olives and a spoon.**

"**Thanks honey…" Taylor sighs. **

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

"**So the Dansforths are a yes… all three of them…" Michael calls to me, from the living room.**

"**Three?" I ask, as he walks into the living room, raising my eye brow. **

"**Yeah… they're expecting…" Michael says, leaning in the archway from the kitchen to the living room.**

"**Wow… so soon… but then again… Chad was never one for condoms…" I sigh, continuing writing the place cards, for the reception, in my perfect calligraphy hand writing.**

"**How about you and me go up stairs and take a break from this wedding thing… I'll massage your back…" Michael coaxes me. I smile as he leans over me. I kiss him and continue writing. **

"**Aeron **_**is **_**taking his nap…" I say, putting down my quill pen. I get up and let Michael pull me up the stairs. **

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

_**Being pregnant isn't a joke… my back hurts, my feet are killing me and every time I sneeze… I swear I pee on myself a little…**_

**After polishing off a gallon of vanilla ice cream and a jar of olives, I go to the bathroom for what seems like the 20th**** time today.**

**No One's P.O.V.**

**Taylor's pregnancy progresses smoothly without any problems.**

"**Well Mr. and Mrs. Dansforth… you have a baby girl…" the doctor says, after looking at an ultra sound. Chad and Taylor look at each other, and Chad leans over kissing Taylor.**

"**What do you think we should name her?" Taylor asks, looking at me curiously.**

"**What about Monique?" Chad asks, looking at Taylor. **

"**We are not naming our baby after your crush, Monique Coleman!" Taylor says, laughing. Chad watches as the doctor wipe the transparent gel off her stomach, and Taylor pulls down her shirt, sliding off the examining table. **

**Chad smiles Taylor waddles down the hall. **

"**Wow… you have a wonderful body. Are you a model?" Vera Wang asks, as she makes the final touches on Kymy's wedding dress.**

"**Um… actually I was… until I had my baby… then I wanted to be a stay at home mom… when Aeron gets older I might go back…" I sigh, smiling at the compliment.**

"**Wow… you've had a baby and your body still looks amazing? That is amazing!" Vera backs away from Kymy and stares at her.**

"**This dress is perfect!" Kymy squeals, looking in the three paneled mirror. Kymy smiles at Michael when he walks into the room Kymy's in.**

"**Wow you look amazing in that dress… though you'd look better with it off…" Michael says, standing and admiring the cleavage Kymy's dress provides.**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

"**So it's already been seven months huh?" Sharpay asks, pushing Daren in his stroller. **

"**Mommy… why is auntie Tay's belly round? Did she eat a watermelon?" Daren asks, looking up at his mother with his wide brown eyes.**

"**No Daren… Auntie Tay is gonna have a baby soon…" Sharpay explains to Daren. He looks at her and nods.**

"**Ok mommy…" Daren sighs, leaning back in his stroller. **

"**He's so cute! He looks like so much like Zeke!" I coo. **

"**He is… what can I say? I Sharpay Evans- Baylor cannot give birth to something not of the cute variety." Sharpay brags, making Gabriella and I laugh. **

"**Seeing you guys… it makes me and Troy wanna try again…" Gabriella says, we both look at the sadness in her face. Gabriella and Troy had been trying to have a baby since they'd gotten married, but Gabriella had so far had two miscarriages. **

"**Don't worry Gabi… if you calm down… you'll get pregnant…" I sigh. **


	27. Surprises

_A/N: Thanks for waiting so patiently guys! As a reward, here's an extra long chappie!!!! :D_

* * *

"**It's just…" Gabriella stops, apparently swallowing tears. "it's just… we've tried so many times… and it just doesn't… seem like it's happening anytime soon…" Gabriella continues, her voice coming out choked. **

"**Gabi… you'll get pregnant… just don't think about it… it'll happen eventually…" Sharpay sighs, grabbing Gabi in a hug and managing to hold onto the stroller. "You know, soon you'll need one of these…" Sharpay says, laughing and Gabriella giving a weak smile.**

"**I know… ohh…" I start, I stop as I feel the baby kick.**

"**What's wrong Tay?" Gabi asks, already forgetting herself and rushing over to me.**

"**The baby… kicked…" I say, smiling as Sharpay, Daren, and Gabriella place their hands on my stomach and all their eyes widen as they feel my little girl move around.**

"**Wow…" The trio say, all in wonder.**

"**Ain't it though?" A voice asks, when I turn around, I'm face to face with Kymy and her fiancé, Michael, and their son Aeron.**

"**Hey Taylor! How's the pregnancy going?" Michael asks. I look at him and wonder. **

_**How did Kymy get someone like that? **_

"**Very smoothly, how's the wedding planning been going?" I ask, trying to make conversation. I see Gabriella smile and start to play with Aeron, who stares at her with his large blue eyes. **

"**Mommy, how come he has yellow hair?" Daren asks Sharpay. **

"**Because his mommy and daddy have yellow hair too…" Sharpay explain to Daren, who still has a confused look on his face.**

"**How come I don't have yellow hair? You have yellow hair…" Daren continues. Everyone looks at Daren. I shake my head.**

_**That boy is like his momma… he just doesn't accept a simple answer.**_

"**Because it takes two people with yellow hair to have a baby with yellow hair…" Sharpay explains, ruffling Daren's curly hair, identical to Chad's.**

"**Ok… can I have ice cream?" Daren answers, appearing content with Sharpay's answer. **

"**Wow…" Kymy sighs. "I'm glad Aeron can barely talk yet…" **

"**Well it was nice talking to you guys! Kymy, honey… we should get going if we're gonna make our appointment to the final cake design…" Michael sighs, smiling at us. We all watch as they walk off.**

"**How the hell did Kymy get someone so sweet? He's like the total opposite of her!" Sharpay says. **

"**Aeron is so cute… With his adorable little hands, his chubby cheeks, his blond almost white hair, and those beautiful blue eyes…" Gabi gushes, her cheeks turning red.**

"**I think Daren is cuter… You know Shar, his hair reminds me a lot of Chad's…" I sigh, playing with his soft, brown ringlets. **

"**I don't know why… someone told me, it's because most biracial children have a hair texture between the two races they are… So between Zeke and I, we have Daren." Sharpay explains. I nod, knowing Chad's family is a very colorful one…**

"**So when are you gonna pop?" Gabriella asks, eyeing my stomach.**

"**The doctor said June 3..." I say, smiling down at my stomach. "And Chad and I can't wait till this little girl gets here!" **

"**Hey Taylor… are you aware tha-" Sharpay starts.**

"**My shoes don't match? Yes… I haven't been able to see them for like 2 months…" I finish her sentence.**

**Chad's P.O.V.**

_**Where is Taylor? She was supposed to be home a hour ago… what if they were out and her water broke? What if something happened? **_

**As I walk around the room, probably making a permanent marking in the carpet, from my pacing. As I pick up the phone, I start to the dial Taylor's number. Before I dial the last number, the front door rattles and Taylor walks in, waving and thanking Sharpay for dropping her off. Before she has the chance to walk over to me, I meet her at the door.**

"**Hey honey… how was practice? I'm so hyped for the new season!" Taylor says, kissing me.**

"**It was fine. How was your day?" I ask, more than happy to have her in the house.**

"**It was fun… other than putting on mismatch shoes, peeing thousands of times and the morning sickness…" Taylor starts. "Is something wrong honey? You seem on edge…" **

"**No I'm fine!" I protest, wiping the worried look completely off my face. **

"**Okay… I'll be sitting down off my feet… honey can you bring me a bottle of water?" Taylor asks me. I nod and get her a bottle of water, sitting down next to her.**

"**You know… I saw Kymy and Michael today…" I look at Taylor.**

"**Really?" I ask, obviously surprised.**

"**Yeah and her little boy is so adorable!" Taylor squeals, going in to detail about how he looks like them. All I do is nod and listen to what she has to say, smiling and running my hands through her hair.**

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

**As I look through the final designs for the cake, I yawn.**

"**I'm so sick of looking at stuff… I just want to marry you…" I say, leaning over to kiss Michael. I watch as Aeron, raises his hands, wanting me to kiss him too. I smile and hold him up, Michael and I both leaning in and kissing him on either of his chubby cheeks.**

"**We love you Aeron…" I sigh, holding him close to my body as he giggles and then yawns.**

"**It's almost nap time, huh?" Michael asks, looking at Aeron. **

"**Yeah, just about…" I say, paying half the money for the cake and putting Aeron back in his snuggly. As we walk down the street, to where we parked. **

"**You know… I love you right?" Michael says suddenly, catching me by surprise.**

"**Yes and I love you too…" I say.**

_**There's that feeling again…**_

**No one's P.O.V.**

**As planned, Taylor's pregnancy goes smoothly, without a problem. **

_**Something just doesn't feel right… **_

**As Chad practices with Lakers, he can't help but feel that something going to happen today. Shooting from half court, the ball hits the rim, bouncing in Kobe Bryant's hands. **

"**Hey Chad… man your game's been off lately… you okay? We have a game tonight and everyone is counting on you…" Kobe warns Chad.**

"**Nothing… I'll be alright…" Chad answers, shooting again, the ball swishing as it goes straight through the net.**

**Meanwhile… **

_**Only one more month until I marry the man of dreams and the father of the love of my life…**_

**Kymy thinks to herself as she makes the final touches on reservations and other details… As she hangs up the phone, talking to the caterer, Aeron stares at her from his swing. When he realizes she's looking at him, he begins to makes sounds that are a cross between a laugh and a gurgle.**

"**What are you doing Aeron?" Aeron looks up at Kymy, smiling at his name. He answers her with a serious of noise. Kymy can't help, but smile.**

**As Taylor walks around her office, finishing some details to send to her boss so they can close the deal with a company looking for good legal representation. **

"**Hey Mary… Chad's game is in a hour, I'm gonna go home and take a shower, see you tomorrow." Taylor says, grabbing her purse and waving at her secretary.**

"**Yes ma'am, I'll make sure to email the proposal you forwarded me, to Mr. Batone." Mary says, in her sing-song voice. Taylor nods and heads down the elevator.**

**By the time Taylor's dressed and ready for the game, Sharpay and Gabriella come to pick her up. As soon as Taylor settles in the car, Gabriella looks like she might burst.**

"**Gabi are you okay? You've had that look on your face since I picked you up…" Sharpay asks.**

"**I can't hold it in any longer!" Gabriella says, her smirk broadening into a smile. **

"**What is it?" Taylor asks, curiously. **

"**I'm pregnant!!!" Gabriella exclaims, her cheeks turning red and her smile getting wider, if possible.**

"**Told you if you just relaxed, it would happen for you and Troy!" Taylor says, with as much enthusiasm.**

"**Troy doesn't know yet… I'm telling him after the game…" Gabriella sighs, still smiling.**


	28. Uh oh and Stress

**When girls get to the game, Taylor sees the team warming up.**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

**When we get to the Staples Center, I see Chad warming up with the rest of them team. I can't help but at the look of serious concentration, as he shoots the ball. As expected, the ball goes in without a problem. Sharpay and Gabi lead me to the row of seat closest to the floor. Before I can say anything, Chad jogs past me, catching a glimpse of me and smiling brightly. **

"**So who are they play against tonight?" I ask, curiously.**

"**The New Orleans Hornets… I heard they've had a pretty good season…" Gabi says, looking at the other team warm up. **

"**And there's their little bread winner, Chris Paul…" Sharpay says. "I feel… like I'm missing something…" she adds, sighing.**

"**Aww… look at Sharpay and her maternal instincts… you miss Daren, don't you?" I ask, looking at her seriously.**

"**Yes… of course I miss my baby boy… at the least the baby sitters a good one…" She sighs.**

"**Yeah… Tonya baby sits my younger sister's kids…" I sigh. **

**Soon the game starts, all seats filled, and the area quiet except for cheering and booing and the squeaking of shoes against the floor. I hold my breath when I see a guy elbow Chad, causing him to fall…**

"**FOUL!!" a referee says, blowing his whistle. Troy helps Chad up, nodding and everyone getting in position for a free throw, which Chad makes without a problem. The crowd goes nuts, and so does the baby. I feel move every time her dad makes a basket, as if she can sense it somehow. When Chad steals the ball from the Paul kid, and shoots it from half court, I stand up and cheer with everyone else, feeling something strange.**

"**Oh my god… Taylor… you're standing in a puddle of water…" Gabriella says, looking down at my now wet pants and puddle underneath my feet.**

"**Ugh… God…" I say, clenching my stomach.**

"**Sharpay!" Gabriella screams over the cheering fans. **

"**Wha-…. Shit… alright, let's get her to the hospital…" I nod and follow them out the exit, and to the car. Sharpay gets towels from her trunk and puts them in the front seat for me to sit on.**

"**My water broke…" I say, in more amazement than shock. "It's finally time…" I sigh, breathing deeply, like Sharpay instructed me to do. **

**Chad's P.O.V.**

**When I look up again, I see Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella gone. I try not to let my worse thought get into my head and mess with my game… **

**What if she's about to have the baby? I want to be there for the birth of my first kid…**

**Like clock worth, m cell phone vibrates within my locker and I get it out.**

"**Yeah?" I ask, suddenly on edge, I notice the whole locker room becomes quiet…**

"**Taylor's about to have this baby, her water broke and we're on our way to the hospital now… Taylor wanted me to tell you…" Sharpay says, all in one breath. I draw in a sharp breath.**

**Turns out the worse does happen if you think about it…**

**When I hang up my phone, I feel eyes on me, watching me.**

"**You okay Chad? You seem out of it…" Kobe asks, looking at me.**

"**I'm fine… it's just… my wife's about to have a baby…I'll have to just wait until the ga-" **

"**Go Danforth… we'll do fine without you. I know how it feels to not want to miss the birth of your first kid…" Coach says, looking at me.**

"**Thanks coach… I swear this'll never happen again!" I say, grabbing my gym bag and hurrying out the locker room.**

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

"**Oh my god… Michael…" I moan as Michael massages my back.**

"**You have a lot of knots… must be from all that wedding planning you've been doing lately… Why don't I fix that…" Michael replies trailing off. I'd just put Aeron to bed and now Michael and I were unwinding for bed. "Why don't you relax and let me take care of you?" Michael suggests, turning me around and kissing me.**

**As his hands move to my silk nightgown, I raise it, making it easier for him.**

"**God… you know most women think that once they have a baby their body goes to hell… but I think you look beautiful…" Michael replies, kissing my abdomen and then my belly button.**

**As soon as he flicks his tongue across my core, I shiver, not wanting to wake Aeron with my loud noises.**

"**God Michael…" I whisper, coming extremely quickly.**

"**Someone was anticipating that…" Before I can answer, he puts spins me around, entering me from behind. I bit down on my lower lip as he pushes into me slowly, holding me by my abdomen. Slowly he moves my hips towards his, hitting my spot every time and making me moan lowly into my pillow. I grab the pillow as I feel myself reach the edge again. While I recover, Michael, devours my body, suck and nipping at different part of my body every minute. **

**When I've caught my breath, Michael lays me on my back, propping me up with pillows. Again slowly he starts, but this time Michael gains speed, making me whisper-moan his name, over and over. **

"**God Michael… god yes… Michael…. Michael…. Michael, baby…" I feel myself reach my peak once more, this time me taking him with me.**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

"**How long are you contractions apart?" the nurse asks.**

"**About three minutes…" Sharpay says, breathless. I take Sharpay's advice and breath through my nose, not concentrating on my pain. **

"**Calm down geez… you're just anxious to get her already…" sigh, feeling my little girl moving around a lot. **


	29. Aryn and moving along

_A/N: So as I took a little break from writting, and read other people's stories. I realized in order to write an awesome kick ass story... I need to take a few weeks to write each chapter making it awesome and longer, instead of updating every week and making it so-so and short... I really appreciate that you guys take your time and review! :D As a matter of fact, you guys will be thanked throughly soon!!! R & R_

* * *

**As my contractions become so close, they blur into each other, the doctor checks how dilated I am.**

**"We're just about ready…" The doctor says, looking up at me. I see one nurse grab my arm and the coaxes me to lay on my side so they can give me my epidural shot. I cooperate with them and soon I feel the lower half of my body go numb.**

**"Where's Chad?" I ask, not quite sure what else to say. My mind feels like it's everywhere…**

**Chad's P.O.V.**

**"Where's my wife?" I ask as I get onto the third floor of the hospital.**

**"Na-…. Aren't you Chad Danforth? Shouldn't you be working?" The guy at the counter asks me.**

**"Can you please just tell me where my wife is?" I ask, impatiently.**

**"Taylor Danforth is in room 350..." the guy answers, somewhat intimidated.**

**"Thank you…" I say, rushing down the hall.**

**_314...320...335... 345...350!_**

**As I open the door, I see the back of Sharpay and Gabriella's heads. **

**"I… just…don't…want…to… have… my baby… without Chad…" I hear Taylor sob, her words interrupted by deep breaths. Sharpay and Gabriella turn as soon as they hear the door close. They both acknowledge me with a nod and replace Sharpay's hand with mine.**

**"Wow Shar… your hands are rough…" Taylor sighs.**

**"This isn't Sharpay's hand…" I whisper to Taylor, kissing her on her forehead.**

**"Chad!" Taylor replies, too weak to lean up to hug me.**

**"So how far in progress are we?" I ask Gabriella .**

**"Our little girl should be here in a few hours…" she sighs. **

**"I can't wait to be an aunt!" Ashley squeals.**

**"Wow I can't help but feel like I had nothing the baby…" I sigh, not shocked by their possessiveness. **

**"You were just the sperm donor! We all this kids is ours!" Ashley replies, Gabriella , Taylor and I laughing.**

**After what seems like hours of Taylor's hyperventilating, the nurse calls the doctor.**

**"Alright Mrs. Danforth, push…" I hear Taylor push, squeezing my hand until I can't feel my fingers. "Good… another…" Taylor nods and pushes again, groaning.**

**"God… I can't do this…" Taylor says, looking up at me.**

**"Come on honey… you can do this… the sooner you push… the sooner it's over…" Again Taylor nods, and pushes, the room fills with Taylor's moan and groans. After a while, the room is filled with soft whines. **

**"Congratulations… you have a healthy baby girl…" The doctor replies, handing Taylor her baby.**

**"The baby's name?" **

**"Aryn Corina Danforth…" Taylor sighs, smiling at our pink buddle of joy. After hold Aryn in her arms, Taylor hands her to me. "Here… daddy…" I nod and take Aryn. As I walk into the corner of the room and sit down, I look down at my daughter.**

**_Wow… I can't believe that after so long, you're finally here… that I can actually hold you in my arms… I've thought about this so many times but nothing can compare to the way it actually feels is amazing…_**

**As I feel Aryn's tiny hands grasp my finger, I see her open her sleepy brown eyes.**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

**As I watch Chad hold Aryn, I can't help but feel tears poor down my face.**

**"What's wrong Tay?" Gabriella asks me, looking worriedly at Sharpay.**

**"Nothing… it's just that… look how… look at Chad and Aryn… it's the way I've always imagined it…" I sigh, tears of joy continuing to fall from my face.**

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

**I still can't believe I get to marry him…**

**As I lay awake, next to a softly snoring Michael, my phone vibrates, signaling that I have a message.**

**_From: Chad_**

**_Hey everyone… I thought I'd send out a mass text… Taylor and I are proud to say we're are the proud parents of our little girl, Aryn Corina Danforth at a healthy 7lbs and 2oz _**

**_TLC_**

**When I read it, I smile at how excited Chad is…**

**He would not have been as excited if Aeron had be his kid… but whatever… I've found something that can't compare… I still can't believe I get to marry Michael… the true love of my life… **

**No One's P.O.V.**

**As Kymy's wedding plans come into place, Chad and Taylor go through the adjustments of parenthood, with the help of Sharpay and a very pregnant Gabriella .**

**"I'll give him a bath! You guys can do whatever you're doing!" Gabriella says, picking up Aryn, who smiles and giggles. **

**"Gabby… you can't even bend down!" I say, quickly taking Aryn from Gabriella and guiding Gabriella towards the couch. "Sit down! You've done enough! Both of you!" Taylor states, looking at Sharpay who's vacuum cleaning.**

**"But we want to do everything we can… you guys are new parents and you guys help Zeke and I when little Daren was born…" Sharpay states, looking at Daren who happened to be on the floor, watching TV.**

**"I mean the help you guys giving when Chad is away is wonderful, but you guys are doing too much!" Taylor states, looking a Gabriella and Sharpay. "Poor Nathaniel is going to get restless if his mother doesn't get off her feet every once in a while!" she continues. Gabriella blushes mildly, rolling her eyes. "And you… poor Zeke is probably wondering why he only sees his wife every once in a while!" **

**"I want those flowers ready by the time I get there!" Mya yells, frightening Kymy.**

**"Why are you so mean? Even I'm not that mean…" Kymy states, looking at Mya, her best friend and maid of honor.**

**"Ever since Aeron and Michael, you've become pretty soft… what happened to the Kymy I knew?" Mya asks, looking at me. **

**"I am not soft!" Kymy fumes. "It's not my fault you haven't experience the love a child and man who loves you!" **

**"Whatever… anyway speaking of Aeron. Where is my cute little nephew?" Mya asks.**

**"He's around here somewhere… ever since he started crawling… that boy's has been getting into everything!" As if Kymy spoke him up, Aeron crawls into the living room.**

**"There he is!" Mya squeals, picking up Aeron and playing with his faux hawk, Michael skillfully gelled in his soft, blond ringlets. "I love his hair…"**

**"It was his dad's idea… but he does look totally look bad ass…" Kymy replies. Mya gasps. **

**"You cursed in front of my nephew! I will personally take him out of your care!" Mya claims, hugging Aeron tightly.**

**"Coming from the person who claimed I was turning soft!" Kymy exclaims.**

**"Well what can I say? I have a soft spot for my Aeron…" Mya sighs.**


	30. Thank You

_**So this chapter, I've decided to take the time and recognize my readers, reviewers and favoriters...**_

_**I just want to let you know that I appreciate all you guys!**_

**_chaylorXtraylorlover101_**

**_CuteANDSexxxy17_**

**_ice94cj_**

**_MermaidRam85_**

**_Mizzkk_**

_**xoYou Know You Love Mexo**_

**_..Serphina.x._**

**_ChaylorTwilightQueen10_**

**_lilmissmonique_**

**_nayla1988_**

**_xo-kween-dilemma-ox_**

**_RamandusDaughter23_**

**_xxiVampGirlxx_**

**_Thanks sooo much guys! You are what keep me writing!!_**

_With Lub,_

_Kimmie-Reivers_

* * *


	31. Family Matters

_A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait... I'm trying to end this story at about 35 chapters... I wanted to give you guys an extra long chapter! If you have any questions feel free to ask oh and R &R_

* * *

**Kymy watches as Mya tickles Aeron making him giggle.**

_**It's hard to believe a year ago, Aeron was inside me… now he's grown to look like his father… Aeron changed my life, in a way only a blessing a could…**_

**"Momma…" He mumbles, reaching for Kymy. Her eyes widen in surprise.**

**"Oh my god… he talked…" Kymy gushes, holding him close to her chest.**

**"That was his first word?" Mya exclaims looking back at Kymy, her own brown eyes widened in surprise.**

**"Yes… I have to tell Michael!" Kymy exclaims, reaching in the pocket of her shorts and pulling out her cell phone.**

**"Hello?" Kymy asks when Michael picks up.**

**"Hey baby…"**

**"Guess what!?" Kymy exclaims.**

**"What?"**

**"Aeron just said momma!"**

**"He just talked…. Are you sure?"**

**"Michael… I'm a hundred percent sure my child just said momma… mothers don't lie about these things…"**

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

**"It's exactly a month right?" my twin Kaitlyn squeals, picking up Aeron and playing with him. "He looks so much like me!" I roll my eyes at her stupidity.**

**"We're twins you idiot… of course he looks like you… he looks like me!" I exclaim pointedly. I watch as Kaitlyn looks at me, tickling Aeron, who giggles.**

**" Aunie Kay Kay…" Aeron mumbles, playing with Kaitlyn hair. I watch as Kaitlyn, smiles at him.**

_**It's amazing how no matter who the person is… Aeron makes them happy… **_

**"Wow… am I looking into a mirror?" Michael asks, when he walks into the living room after work, staring at Kaitlyn.**

**"That's my twin sister Kaitlyn… she's a lawyer… suck up…" I mumble. I see Michael look at me telling me we'll talk later.**

**"She wanted to be a model… I wanted to be a lawyer…"**

**"And I have no idea how she managed to make it through college and law school… she's such a ditz…"**

**"So Kaitlyn… this is Michael. Michael… this is my twin Kaitlyn…" I introduce, I can't help but smile as they began talking about lawyer and doctor like things.**

**As I crawl into bed later, I see Michael put down his book, and look at me.**

**"You know Kymy… I've got to meet your family… You've met mine and I can't help but feel that I should meet yours…" Michael spills, all in one breath.**

**"I know… I know…" I sighs, my entire family flashing through my head. "Tell you what… you can meet them tomorrow… Mom and dad are home all day since they're both old and rich…" I sigh.**

**"Fine enough… now come here…" Michael sighs, turning off the lamp and leaning over, kissing me.**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

**After finally convincing Gabriella to go home and rest, I get rid of Sharpay and Daren.**

**"Thank you so much for your help… now you go home and get Daren to his bed…" I sigh, leaning against the door frame as Sharpay and Daren walk down the driveway to their car. After they drive off, I hear the phone ring.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Tay. How's Aryn?" Zeke asks.**

**"Hey and she's wonderful… sleeping momentarily and I do mean momentarily…" I hear Zeke chuckles. "Oh! Daren and Sharpay are on their home now… I sent them…" I hear Zeke laugh.**

**"Alright… just wanted to make sur-" Before Zeke can finish his statement, Aryn interrupts, alerting me she's awake.**

**"I'm sorry Zeke…" I sigh, walking into Aryn's nursery.**

**"No problem… I totally understand. Take care." Zeke answers.**

**"Alright talk to you later…" I say, hanging up the phone and picking my baby up. Completely clueless of why she's crying, I go through the motions. I check her diaper, see if she's hungry or if she's just testing me…**

**"Whoa… someone's is not happy…" Chad says, walking into the nursery, finding me checking Aryn's diaper. "Sounds like someone's hungry…" he replies, picking her up and holding her, and to my dismay she stops crying.**

**"She's daddy's girl already…"**

**"Don't hate…" I roll my eyes, and take Aryn, preparing me to feed her. I watch as Chad stares at me intently, with a completely unreadable expression.**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing…" Chad turns to walk out the room.**

**"Seriously Chad…" I press, completely forgetting to drape a cover over my shoulder.**

**"Fine… it turns me on when you do that…."**

**"When I do what?" I inquire, curiously.**

**"That!" Chad points towards me.**

**"Breast feeding?" I have to turn my head to keep from laughing and disturbing Aryn.**

**"No… you being all sexy and motherly…" Chad admits, laughing. "I know stupid right? It's just… Almost anything you do turns me on… "**

**"That's so cute…" I smile at him.**

**Chad's P.O.V.**

**After my confession last night, Taylor laughs before she feeds Aryn…**

**"Whoa… what was that?" I ask when I hear something of a burp variety.**

**"That, Mr. Danforth, is your daughter… she seems to have gotten the belch gene from you…" Taylor giggles, patting Aryn on her back. I watch in wonder as Aryn produces a sound that's equivalent to me…**

**"No joke…" I laugh, taking Aryn from Taylor and walking onto the patio, outside. I hold my baby girl close to me as walk to the glider swing and sit down. As I sit her down in my lap, she begins to clap her hands and blow bubbles, laughing when they pop.**

_**Children have extremely simple joys… anything is delightful to them…**_

**After a while, I see Taylor come join us, looking ever bit as sexy as the day I first met her.**

**"Motherhood gives you a nice glow…" I find myself saying, as I lean over kissing her on her cheek.**

**"Fatherhood doesn't make you look bad either…" Taylor sighs, leaning her head on my shoulder. As we sit in silence, watching the sun set, I hear a yawn and see Aryn lazily rub her sleepy brown eyes and lay against my chest, drifting off to sleep.**

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

**"So… we're going out for your bachelorette party… whether you want to or not… Michael says he wants you have a good time…" Kaitlyn demands, looking for agreement at Mya, which is quickly returned.**

**"Well not tonight… Michael feels he doesn't know my family at all… So we're having dinner at the house…" I tell Kaitlyn.**

**"Are you sure this isn't too casual?" Michael asking me, double checking himself in the full length mirror.**

**"You look sexy… quit worrying…" I answer, fixing his collar and pulling my dress down.**

**"Where's my son? Is he dressed?" Michael asks me, automatically looking for Aeron.**

**"Calm down! He is dressed… in fact he's in his room watching TV…"**

**"You really shouldn't let that boy watch too much TV… it'll rot out his brain…"**

**"My parents let me watch TV and look how I turned out…" I say, waving my hand over my body.**

**"And how very smart you are honey…" Michael sighs, kissing me on my forehead. I roll my eyes and go to find Aeron.**

**"Kymy! Are you ready to head out?" Michael yells from the kitchen, jingling the keys.**

**"Yeah… I turn the TV off, grab Aeron and walk towards the door, moving swiftly past the obstacle course of toys that litter the floor.**

**"Wow… my grandson looks very handsome…" My mom coos, picking up Aeron as soon as we walk inside.**

**"It this…" my dad starts, his cold expression turning warm. "my soon to be son-in-law?" He finishes, giving Michael one of those weird manly hugs.**

**"So what's for dinner?" I ask, smelling a delicious aroma in the air.**

**"Always hungry…" I hear my younger brother, Mark, mumble.**

**"Shut up and hug me…" I walking over to him.**

**"Who's the Ken look alike that complements my sister the Barbie doll?"**

**"That… is Michael… Aeron's father…" I sigh, looking at Mark's face for a reaction. I sigh of relief when I see a smile spread across his face.**

**"What's up man?" Mark asks Michael, reaching over and giving him dap.**

**"Cookie?" I hear Aeron ask from the other room.**

**"Sure honey… I promised your mother, I'd spoil my grandkids and I'm not reneging on that…" I hear my mom explain to him, glass clinking, followed by a loud crunch from Aeron.**

**"Yummy…Tank you…" Aeron answers back.**

**"Mom… you're gonna spoil his dinner… now he won't eat much…" I complain, not having the heart to take the large cookie out of my child's hand,**

**"Aw shut up girl… I raise you, Kaitlyn and Mark… don't think I could handle another?" My mom asks, stirring something in a pot. "You and I need to talk anyways…" she adds, looking at me.**

**"Mommy… what's this?" Aeron asks, picking up a Brussels sprout with his plastic fork.**

**"Something yummy and good for you… try it and see if you like it…" I suggest, watching as he sits his fork down to drink his milk.**

**"I don't like it mommy…" Aeron says, scrunching up his face.**

**"Then don't eat it… eat your peas and mashed potatoes…" I sigh, catching a glimpse of the conversation between my father and Michael.**

**"So what do you do son?"**

**"I'm a doctor…" Michael answers proudly.**

**"What kind of doctor?"**

**"Pediatrician…"**

**"Ah… so you can keep my grandson healthy am I right?" My mother joins in. I place my hand on Michael's thigh, letting him know I'll help him if it gets too much…**

**"Yes sir… hasn't been sick yet…" Michael claims, beaming at Aeron who's chasing peas around his plate with his fork.**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

**After Chad lays Aryn down in her crib, assuring that she's sleeping soundly… he come back into the bedroom, giving me the same smirk he did the night we made Aryn…**

**"So… it has been…. A month… I was thinking…" Chad starts, laying next to me and running his hands down my side,**

**"You want some don't you?" I ask bluntly, cutting to the chase.**

**"I love you and I'll only physically love you if you're comfortable with it…" Chad explains, running his thumb along the bottom of my lip. Not even bothering to answer him, I pull him close to me, enclosing the already small space between us.**

**"You have no idea… how much I've wanted you the past couple of months…" I whisper in his ear, as he runs his hand down my spine. I let him lift my nursing gown above my head revealing nothing underneath.**

**"That is an understatement…." Chad whispers back, kissing down my neck and nipping at my chest quickly moving down to my stomach. Even the lightest kiss makes me moan, as he kisses my breast knowing they're extra sensitive.**

**"I'm not hurting you am I?"**

**"No… keep going…" I sigh, breathlessly. Chad continues, removing my less than attractive underwear. Knowing we have a limited amount of time, I tell Chad to skip the foreplay and he quickly removes his clothes. When Chad thrusts into my core, we both sigh, as I close around him.**

**"I missed this…" Chad groans, holding onto my waist and bringing me back towards him. I do my best to meet his thrusts, almost crying out when he presses against my sensitive nub.**

**"Gah… Chad… Chad…" I moan in his ear, holding onto him for what seems like my life. Soon I feel myself climax, leaving me breathless from this vaguely familiar sensation. Chad increases his pace, biting down on his lip as I reach my peak again. Finally after coming for the fourth time, Chad releases his hot seed within my core, just remain over me, looking at me. I reach up and kiss him hungrily. When we come back up for breath, Chad smiles, laying next to me.**

**When I find a comfortable crook in Chad's arm, I feel myself drift, and fall deeply to sleep. When I wake up at about three am, I hear feel an empty spot next to me and I hear Chad singing Aryn a lullaby. A few minutes later I feel Chad lay in bed next to me.**

_**He's such a good father…**_


	32. Fun, Memories, and Weddings

_A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I wanted to make this chapter as long as possible... and I'm sad to say this is the first to last chapter of So Much For My Happy Ending :( Enjoy!_

* * *

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

"**It was so nice having dinner with you guys… and my little grandson has an appetite of his grandpa…" My mother gushes, kissing Aeron and Michael on their cheeks and engulfing me in a hug.**

"**Alright mom… call you tomorrow…" I say, as Michael and Aeron head to the car. As soon as I get home, I see a car in a driveway.**

"**What the hell…" Michael starts, but soon stops when he sees Mya and Kaitlyn jump out of the car. As soon as Michael parks and unlocks the door to the house, Mya and Kaitlyn pull me upstairs and somehow manage to redress me and do my make up…**

"**We are going out for Kymy's bachelorette party… she'll sleep over at my house…" Mya quickly explains to Michael, then dragging me to the waiting car, which is filled with some of my other friends.**

"**So what are we doing tonight?" My best friend Elyse asks.**

"**Well first we're going to the club… then we're going to the strip club…" Kaitlyn explains, looking at my outfit in awe. I look down at what they've dressed me in. A tight, low cut top, a fitted silver mini skirt, and silver stilettos. **

"**I look like a whore…" I sigh, looking at myself. I hadn't worn this outfit in a long time…**

"**You look like the old Kymy…" Mya answers,**

**When we get to the club, I tell the bouncer my name and he automatically lets me in.**

"**Wow Ms. Brownmen, haven't seen you in a while… good to have you back!" The bouncer comments, flashing me a bright smile. I nod and follow behind Elyse.**

"**Kymy!" I hear someone shout above the music. When I look over I see one of my many friends with benefits… Brad.**

"**Um… hey Brad… what's up?" I ask, on edge.**

"**Nothing I just wanted to say hi…" Brad stops, hugs me and leans closer. "You don't know how much I've missed you…" he whispers. I feel my body shiver as his hot breath heats up my ears, my body reacting because Brad's words dripped lust and sex. My mind begins to flashback as Brad holds me in his warm more-than-a-friend hug.**

"_**Kymy… please…" Brad begged.**_

"_**Now Brad… I told you I only think of you as a friend… doing this will ruin our friendship…" I say, shrugging off his touch. **_

"_**Please…" Brad begs again, massaging my shoulders. I close my eyes as he works through the knots.**_

"_**Fine…" I moan, Brad's hands quickly slipping from my shoulders, to my chest, massaging my breast until my nipples are hard. I groan lowly as he reaches his hand under my shirt, squeezing.**_

"_**Thank you so much…" Brad whispers, kissing my neck, then lifting my shirt above my head, taking my bra with it.**_

_**Before I can wake up from his trance, he's on top of me, pushing himself into me.**_

"_**God… Kymy…" Brad moans, reaching down and pinching my nipples, taking one into his mouth. After a little while, Brad switches, so that my legs are resting over his shoulders. I moan, cry, scream and groan as Brad hits my spot over and over. Eventually I come, Brad continuing towards his climax. **_

"_**Shit… Chad…. Chad…. I mean… Brad…" I stop moaning, hearing my mistake in names. Too distracted by what he's doing, he doesn't notice. "Brad… stop…" I sigh, pushing him off me.**_

"_**What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Brad asks, looking genuinely worried I scramble to find my clothes and then rush out the door.**_

**That was the last time I saw him… now here he was in my life once again.**

"**Who's that Kymy?" I hear Mya ask me, curiously.**

"**That's my-" I start, but I'm soon cut off by Brad. **

"**Best friend… and you are?" Brad answers.**

"**I'm her best friend…" Mya replies lowly, looking down at the floor.**

"**It was nice seeing you again Brad… now if you'd excuse me… I'd like to dance." I add curtly, spinning on my heels and heading to the floor, grabbing some random guy. The whole time I dance with the guy, I feel Brad's deep green eyes on me… watching me…**

_**I know what'll get rid of this…**_

**I thank the guy for the dance and head to the bar, getting a **_**Adios Mother Fucker**_**. **(A/N: ummm it's an actual drink! One of the strongest alcohol drinks actually… looks like rehab did nothing for Kymy!) **Wanting to get Brad off my mind, I take a gulp, instantly feeling lightheaded.**

"**Kymy! There you are…" Mya says, my sister and my other friends following behind her. **

"**Here have some of this! It's awesome!" I say, over the music, laughing at the sound of my own voice. Everyone in the group takes a sip and soon our favorite song comes on.**

**No one's P.O.V.**

**As a techno song fills the club, everyone here's obnoxious giggles coming from the bar. Soon everyone watches as Kymy, Mya, Kaitlyn and their friends dance on top of the bar.**

"**They must've had the Adios…. It makes people crazy…" A woman whispers to her boyfriend. He then quickly nods in agreement.**

**When the song is over, security somehow manages to escort the drunk women off the bar, and back onto the floor. **

**Chad's P.O.V.**

"**Hey Danforth! So how's the new kid?" Kobe asks, sounding interested.**

"**It's going great, Aryn sleeps through the night, eats and poops… same old same old…" I reply, working on my jump shot. I smirk as the ball silently goes through thee basket. **

"**How's the wife? I know when Vanessa had Natalia… she didn't sleep at all and Vanessa was all mope-y… I think the doctor called it Post- Natal Depression…" Kobe explains to Chad. Chad can't help but think in the back of his head, if that could happen to Taylor. "I know what you're think man… at first they seem happy… and then they slowly become withdrawn and antisocial…" Kobe adds.**

"**Wow… I had no idea you knew such big words!" Chad laughs, smirking at Kobe.**

"**Naw man… I'm serious… you need to keep an eye on Tay… I don't want her to get down. If you don't mind me saying, if Tay is depressed or unhappy… it has to be something extremely fucked up…" Kobe says, patting me on the back and walking into the locker room.**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

**As Aryn slept soundly in her stroller, I walked around the mall with Sharpay and Gabriella. Well in actuality, Gabi waddled…**

"**She looks so much like Chad…" Sharpay sighs, looking in the stroller. I look too, seeing my rosy cheeked angel sleep.**

"**I can't wait to have this baby already… I walk like a duck and I'm like a human garbage disposal… why didn't you guys tell me this would be hard?" Gabriella looks at both of us.**

"**You wanted a baby… and I thought… 'Hey, let's let her enjoy her pregnancy…'" Sharpay retorts, pushing Daren in his stroller.**

"**Mommy… I want ice cream…" Daren says in his light, airy voice.**

"**Alright Daren… give me a second…" Sharpay answers, making a detour towards to food court. **

"**I want a sundae while you're at it!" Gabi yells at Sharpay, I see Sharpay roll her eyes and purchase Daren's ice cream and Gabi's sundae.**

"**Thank you mommy…" Daren thanks, already having ice cream around his mouth.**

"**That boy has an appetite like his father… when he gets to be a teenager… he's gonna eat us outta house and home…" Sharpay jokes, shaking her head and looking down at Daren.**

"**Come on… I need new clothes…" I say, continuing towards Dillard's.**

"**Wait can we stop in Abercrombie & Fitch? Troy needs new jeans…" Gabi ask, leading Sharpay and I into the dark, strongly scented story.**

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

**As world begins to spin around me, I run to the bathroom barely making it in time. I feel someone hold my hair as I spill the contents of my stomach in the toilet. After I wipe my mouth and rinse off my face, I see the person that helped me.**

"**Kymy? Is that you… I haven't seen you since college! How's it going, other than you being drunk?" A heavily pierced girl asks me. It's only then that I recognize her.**

"**Yasha?" I ask, somewhat unsure.**

"**Wow… even after all these years, you remember me…" Yasha sighs.**

"**It's kind of hard to forget… you were my first girlfriend after all…"**

_**And my last…**_

"**So how has life been for you?" **

"**Pretty good… I'm engaged and I have a baby…" **

"**Pictures?" Yasha asks. I nod and reach in my purse showing her the pictures in my wallet.**

"**His name is Aeron Daniel Stanley… he was 7lbs and 4oz…"**

"**Wow… you've calmed down… you've only been in here to throw up once…"**

"**I'm not the same girl you knew in college Yasha… I've changed… I've grown and matured. I realize I can't be out all hours of the night partying… I have a fiancé and a baby to get back too… the only reason I'm here, unknowingly, is my bachelorette party…." I gush, looking at Yasha the whole time. I watch as she nods.**

"**I respect that… I'm actually married now too… We also have a son named Micah… Martha and I are very happy… he's a buddle of joy…" Yasha admits looking dreamy eyed.**

"**It's good to know I'm not the only one who's changed in these past years…" **

"**Yeah… well it was nice talking to you… the boss'll probably send someone to check and see if I'm working, so you might not want to get caught talking to me. It was nice seeing you again. I hope your wedding is beautiful… like you always dreamed." My eyes widen at the last statement. **

_**I can't believe she remembered I always wanted to have a huge, storybook wedding…**_

"**Like wise… see you around…" I answer, walking out the bathroom door. I can already feel my head start to pound and my stomach turn. **

_**I really have gotten soft…. **_

**I somehow manage to round up every and get a taxi, staying on until each of my friends is dropped off safely at their houses.**

"**Wow… it is late… I think this is the latest you've ever been out since Aeron…" Michael answers as I walk into the bedroom and into the bathroom. When I come out, I see Michael looking up at me.**

"**How was it?" He asks, looking curious.**

"**It was wild… who knew so many people from my past would show up tonight… but meeting them only made me realize I love you and I want to settle down and start my family… or continuing making a family in my case…" I sigh, crawling next to Michael and laying against his chest.**

"**That's nice to hear…" Michael replies, kissing me on my forehead.**

"**I even met this girl I used to date…" I start, realizing I'd already said too much.**

"**You dated a girl?"**

"**Well… see this one time in college… I'd gotten my heart broken by a lot of guys so… I thought I'd try the alternative… a woman… that Yasha gave great head…" I sigh, covering my mouth.**

"**Wow… you were wild… so wild I don't think I would've ever been able to handle you…" **

"**Is my baby boy sleep?" I ask, pleasantly changing the subject.**

"**Like a rock…." Michael answers, smiling and turning off the lamp, making the entire room go pitch black. The throbbing in my head subsides as I close my eyes and fall asleep. Bracing myself for the hell of a hangover I'm going to have…**

_**That is what you get for drinking an Adios MF… idiot… you know you can't party like we used to…**_

**No one's P.O.V.**

**As the next week pasts, signaling time for Kymy to get married, she starts to feel her feet freeze. (**A/N: hehe Cold feet? Frozen feet? Get it? Back to the story!!**) She began to wonder if she was truly ready to settle down. Though when she thought about how Michael was always there her nervousness evaporated.**

"**Wow… you look beautiful…" Mrs. Brownmen sighs, looking at Kymy in mirror. "I can't believe my daughter is getting married… I can't believe all my babies are growing up…" she sobs, Kymy smiles at her hugging her, and resisting the tears.**

"**I know… it's so hard to believe… I'd always thought that outta everyone, I'd be last one to settle down and get married…" Kymy admits, a tear unwilling slipping down her face..**

"**Alright it's about time for the march…" Mya comes in, interrupting Kymy and her mother's moment. Kymy looks over at her mother, reaching for her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze and heading into the waiting room of the church.**

**Meanwhile, Taylor, Aryn and Chad await Kymy, sitting in the crowd.**

"**I can't believe you convinced me to come… let's hope Aryn stays quiet…" Taylor whispers, looking down at Aryn, who happened to sleeping peacefully. Soon everyone hears the unmistakable bridal march and they stand, facing the isle. When Taylor sees Kymy, she gasps.**

"**She looks nice…" Chad whispers in Taylor's ear, Taylor nodding in agreement.**

**Kymy's P.O.V.**

"**Do you Kymy Elaine Brownmen take Michael Ryan Stanley to be you're husband through sickness through health…." I listen as the pastor's words blur together, the tears feeling my eyes.**

"**I do…" I say, look Michael in his eyes.**

"**And do you Michael Ryan Stanley take Kymy Elaine Brownmen to be your lawful wedded wife?"**

"**I do…" Michael answers.**

"**Now by the power invested by me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Michael leans over and kisses me, smiling into the kiss.**

"**I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Michael Ryan Stanley…" I can't but smile at my new title as Michael and I walk down the isle hand and hand, getting outside. Once there, we're lightly doused in rice and we get into the awaiting limo.**


	33. Weddings Bring Everyone Together

_A/N: So yeah... this is the end of the story ^^ Tell me what you think about it!!! R & R _

* * *

**Chad's P.O.V.**

"**That was such a beautiful wedding! Don't you think so Chad?" Taylor asks, look at me. I nod in agreement and head to car, stopping to take Aryn from Taylor and put her in her car seat.**

"**Did you like the wedding sweetie?" Taylor asks, turning around in the front seat and looking at Aryn, who had been soundly asleep the entire ceremony. I glance in the mirror and see Aryn look at Taylor and start to speak gibberish. When she finishes her long statement, she, and also Taylor and I, burst into laughter. **

"**Hmm… watch out… Baby girl already demands to be listened to…" I sigh, smiling at her through my mirror. **

"**She's going to be headstrong and stubborn… just like her daddy… Let's hope it'll soften by the time she's a teenager…" Taylor smiles, shaking her head. **

**When we get the reception, it seems that we've beaten Kymy and Michael there and everyone from the wedding is starting to pour in. **

"**Taylor… Chad… Baby?" A familiar voice says, making Taylor and I turn around. **

"**Ryan?" Taylor asks, grabbing him in a heartfelt hug. **

"**Evans?" I ask, giving him dap and laughing at how he doesn't have a clue what I'm doing.**

"**Why are you here?" Taylor asks, curiously.**

"**Well Kymy and I go back… way back… Remember when West High used to come and play us?" Taylor and I both nod.**

_**How could I forget? We managed to spank them every year and yet they still insisted on coming back…**_

"**Kymy was a cheerleader from them… and she was my last girlfriend… the one who helped me admit to myself and others that I was gay…" Ryan explains, smiling brightly as a tall guy approaches him, also smiling brightly and looking at Ryan lovingly. "This is my boyfriend! Roman say hi! This is my friends Taylor and Chad from high school…" Ryan introduces.**

"**Ello… nice to meet you…" Roman replies with a British accent, shaking mine and Taylor's hands. "And whose this little babe here?" Roman asks, looking at Aryn.**

"**This our baby girl Aryn." Taylor replies, her smile bright and filled with pride.**

"**Well ello there Aryn… Nice to meet ya!" Roman says, kissing her small chubby hand. He is soon answered by squeals and giggles. **

"**She is so adorable guys… how come I didn't get a wedding invitation from you guys?" Ryan asks, putting Taylor and I on spot.**

"**We thought it would've been a hassle for you to fly from New York, to here…" I answer, Taylor nodding.**

"**Well fine… but next time you guys do something that big… let me know… So Roman and I can fly out and participate." Ryan demands, looking seriously at the both of us. Taylor and I nod and smile as Kymy sees Ryan, ignoring the people flagging behind her. **

"**Ry!!" Kymy squeals, running over in what appears to be a shorter version of her wedding dress and high heels, with Aeron on hip. **

"**This must be my nephew Aeron…" Ryan says, watching in wonder as Aeron holds his arms out, wanting Ryan to hold him.**

"**Whoa… he's a big boy…" Romans coos, lightly pinching Aeron's cheeks, making the blond headed child giggle.**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

_**Wow… she really is a good mother…**_

"**He's gotten so big!" I manage to say, making it completely genuine.**

"**Wow… this must be the Aryn I've heard so much about!" Kymy says, looking at Aryn, who stares at Kymy with her large brown eyes, not sure if she should trust her. I look at Aryn and smile, and she reaches for Kymy. I see Kymy stare at her with her blue eyes, picking up Aryn from arms and playing with her, and to my surprise, Aryn likes her instantly.**

"**She looks so much like Chad…" Michael says, walking behind Kymy and also playing with Aryn, who's starting to squeal from all the extra attention she's getting. **

"**Let me see something…" Chad says, holding his arms out and holding Aryn and then reaching for Aeron and holding him also. When Aryn sees Aeron, she smiles, lightly touching his golden blond and Aeron doing the same, touching her soft brown hair. When Aryn sees Aeron's eyes, she stares at him intently, until he startles her when he says something.**

"**Friend?" Aeron asks, his voice high and squeaky, as he holds out his hand. Aryn stares at him, as if she's trying to understand what he's saying, and then she reaches over and takes his hand, squeezes his hand, saying something in gibberish.**

"**That is just plain adorable…" Romans says. Everyone nods in agreement.**

"**We should schedule a play date… or do you have anyone to keep Aeron when you guys go on your honey moon?" Chad asks, surprising me and apparently Kymy and Michael. **

"**Um actually my mom said she would keep him, but you can if you want to… if you're sure that you want to…" Kymy says slowly, examining him slowly, her blue eyes wide. Chad shakes his head and looks at me.**

"**You don't mind keep Aeron for a while do you honey? Him and Aryn seem to get along really well… and I feel this could be part of us forgetting the past and moving on…" Chad explains, shocking everyone. I nod, too shocked to answer with words.**

_**Chad doesn't usually forgive someone who has crossed him… actually Chad was kinda known as the grudge holder back in high school… When him and Troy had that fight about the how Troy was changing, he was angry at Troy for months… it took plenty of coaxing to get him to talk to Troy and make up…**_

"**Well then it's settled, that woman over there has everything you guys need for Aeron's visit…" Kymy says, pointing to her mother. **

"**Alright… I'll make sure to talk to her when you guys get ready to leave…" I finally say, smiling. Kymy looks from me, to Aryn and Aeron, to Chad and Michael to Ryan and Roman. Michael begins to look nervous when Kymy looks as if she's going to cry.**

"**You know… I never did… properly apologize to you… for what I've done to you guys in the past…" Kymy stutters, tears falling down her face, her waterproof make up clearly doing it's job. "I'm so sorry… it's my fault you guys almost broke up… it's my fault… you guys almost didn't wind up together…" She continues, but before she can say anymore, Chad hands me the babies and engulfs Kymy in a hug.**

"**It's okay Kymy… we forgave you a long time ago…" Chad whispers in her ear, everyone staring at Chad with a smile. **

"**Thank you guys so much… I can't tell how big of a weight is off my shoulders, now that I've apologized… Taylor do you forgive me for being such a bitch and almost causing you to leave the love of your life?" Kymy asks, looking at me and just like that, all eyes are on me.**

"**Of course Kymy… I'm not one who can hold a grudge…" I sigh, smiling at Kymy brightly. **

"**Okay… now that everyone's friends, let's fix this girl's makeup and then lets take some pictures and dance!" Ryan declares, calling over the woman who does Kymy's make up, the lady quickly going to work. Once the make up is done, the photographer comes over and takes picture of the Bride and Groom, Maid of honor and Best man and the Brides maids and Grooms man. Once the group picture is snapped, Kymy pulls everyone in one picture amazingly, including Aryn and Aeron, who smile brightly at the camera.**

**During the entire reception, I see a flash every now and then, taking pictures that are worth millions of words.**

**No One's P.O.V.**

**Once the reception is over and Kymy and Michael prepare for their honeymoon, Chad and Taylor gather Aeron's stuff from his grandmother, loading it into Chad's car. When it's time to see the happy couple off, everyone gathers and watches as the groom and bride, are driven to the airport, since they had already changed out their other clothes, which lay safely in Mrs. Stanley's, Michaels' mother's back seat, on their way to a dry cleaners. **

**After the couple is out of site, everyone heads to their cars, heading home, though Ryan and Roman are still standing there, staring at the bouquet that he caught.**

"**Now you two take care of my only grandchild, you hear me?" Mrs. Brownmen says, smiling at Taylor and Chad, letting them know she knows that they'll take good care of Aeron.**

**On the drive home, Taylor checks on Aeron and Aryn and see, that both of them are both soundlessly sleeping. **

"**They are so cute… think they'll like each other when they grow up Chad?" Taylor asks, smiling at Chad.**

"**There will be no like boys, and not even mentioning dating until she's at least 60..." Chad states, making Taylor laugh, because she knows he means it more than anything.**

"**Well how about this… I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship… for all of us… I can't wait till Aeron plays with Daren… and maybe one day Gabi's baby too!" Taylor says. **

"**I'm just glad all this mess is behind us…" Chad sighs, and leaning over to kiss Taylor when they stop at a red light.**

"**Tell me about it…" Taylor sighs.**

* * *

_The End..._


End file.
